Magic Cullen
by ElizaC
Summary: Después de Amanecer parte 2. Una chica mágica aparece en casa de los Cullen, nadie sabía de ella ya que por muchos años sus padres, Carlisle y Esme, la dejaron a cargo de otra pareja. Ella es especial, muy poderosa y mas que cualquiera. Todos los misterios se descubrirán conforme las preguntas de los hermanos Cullen. Esta chica cambiara su existencia desde el primer momento.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes que se reconozcan en esta historia son propiedad de S.M., los demás son total y completamente míos así como la trama. Favor de No copiar historia sin mi autorización para evitar cualquier inconveniente...**

* * *

Orgullosamente le hago saber que este y los demás capítulos son y serán Beteados por mi queridisima Patto Moleres, Beta FFAD. www facebook com /groups /betasffaddiction

Antes que nada quisiera agradecerle a mi Beta por toda su ayuda y tiempo por siempre estar dispuesta en todo momento... a Andrea (ZafiroP) Gracias prima/amiga por todo su apoyo, por presionarme tanto para que esta historia pueda estar aquí y gracias por ser tal cual es, sin usted esto no seria posible... Ahora a mis queridas y adoradas lectoras; muchísimas gracias por tomarse un poco de su tiempo y leer, espero de todo corazón que esta historia sea de su total agrado... Bueno ahora a leer... besos para todo aquel que pase por aquí y regalarme unos minutos de su valioso tiempo...

* * *

**Magic Cullen**

**Prólogo:**

Podré ser una chica extraña, diferente y con muchos secretos, pero una de las cosas que más deseo es hacer que mis hermanos me conozcan tal cual soy. Nadie, excepto mis padres, quienes hicieron posible mi nacimiento, y un vampiro, que por casualidad dio conmigo el mismo día que vine al mundo, sabe quién soy en realidad.

Dicho vampiro, Spencer Jadiel, o simplemente Jadiel como yo prefiero decirle, es quién ha cuidado de mí desde el primer día en que me vio, absteniéndose de beber mi sangre, no sé cómo lo logró o ha logrado, o tal vez sí lo sé. Él ha sido mi guía, además de los dos seres que me han protegido desde que supieron que yo tenía que nacer. Jadiel antes de conocerme era un vampiro que se alimentaba de sangre, tanto humana como de animales, pero si quería seguir a mi lado, mi padre le propuso, casi obligándole, a ser únicamente "vegetariano" como ellos. Inmediatamente y sin decir más nada Jadiel aceptó todas las condiciones de mi padre.

La verdad no comprendo cuál es el verdadero propósito de que yo exista, solo ellos, solo los dos que lo hicieron posible y ayudaron a mis padres a que yo naciera sabían exactamente cuál era ese propósito.

Ellos, Fanny y Emilio, fueron los que ayudaron a mis padres, mis creadores, Carlisle y Esme Cullen, a hacer hasta lo imposible para que yo pudiese existir, costara lo que costara. Desafiando las barreras del destino, desafiando a la propia vida para mostrar que todo es posible. Ellos son personas especiales, y yo, al ser hija de dos vampiros, tal vez no sea igual a Fanny ni a su esposo Emilio, pero sé que los tres tenemos algo que nos hace ser "seres especiales", más que cualquiera. Ellos siempre han estado, fuera como fuera, a mi lado, cuidando y protegiendo que ningún ser "diferente" a los que confiábamos o veíamos se me acercase. Ellos eran como mis segundos padres, eran mis protectores, mis amigos y hermanos, eran todo para mí.

Mi madre sacrificó su propia vida, la vida que mi padre le había regalado, su eternidad la sacrificó para que yo pudiese nacer. Mi padre en un principio no estaba seguro de nada pero también tenía la ilusión de ser padre de un hijo de su gran amor. A ambos les pudo más su deseo de protección y de ser padres, así que ambos con la ayuda de Fanny y Emilio hicieron hasta lo que no se podía creer, sólo para que yo pudiese venir a este mundo lleno de secretos, yo una de ellos.

¿Imposible que dos vampiros puedan engendrar?

Existen vampiros, lobos, diferentes y raras especies, muchas cosas inexplicables. Entonces, ¿por qué es tan difícil de creer que dos vampiros pudieron procrear? Nada, absolutamente nada es imposible. Todo en la vida es posible, sólo está en que lo creas, basta que digas que es posible y lo será. Mucho menos para mí hay imposibles.

Los hijos "adoptivos" de mis padres me vean visto una sola vez, nada más, pero sé que se les hará difícil acordarse de ello. Mis padres me han dicho que hay dos nuevos integrantes en la familia, una de ellos se llama Isabella, pero ella prefiere que le digan Bella, ella sí que me conoce y de todas formas estoy segura de que tampoco me recordará al instante. ¿Por qué? Bueno, esa es una larga historia, pero lo más importante es que desde hace tiempo mis padres me han insistido en que vaya a vivir con ellos y sus hijos, pero aún no he estado lista, no me he sentido lista para ir. ¿Y si me rechazan? Sería horrible sentir eso.

Extrañamente soy conocida por muy pocas personas, mientras crecía, mis padres me mostraban diferentes personas —vampiros que conocían—, y Fanny y Emilio a algunos humanos buenos. Pero los que he dejado que me vean o que me conozcan son seres muy especiales para mí, cada uno diferente pero iguales a la vez y yo haré todo para protegerlos. Si es posible me sacrificaría por cada uno sin importar el precio, haría hasta lo imposible para que mi familia o lo que queda de ella esté siempre segura de la maldad y la oscuridad que sé y estoy segura siempre me persigue y perseguirá hasta el día en que decida dejar de existir.

_—De toda la magia que existe, de toda magia que un Cullen pudiese tener, tu Caroline, solamente tú eres una de las más poderosas, incluso que cualquier otro ser mágico. Por eso hermosa, tú, eres una mágica Cullen._

Esas palabras quedaron por siempre grabadas en mí. Emilio siempre me decía cosas parecidas, como que yo era muy poderosa o que yo protegería al mundo. Realmente eso era lo que menos me importaba, ser poderosa, ser mágica, nada de eso me interesaba pero sé que tendré que usar eso a mi favor más pronto de lo que yo misma creo. En mi familia siempre me han hecho creer —y me he convencido de ello— que todos somos mágicos y es por esa razón que Emilio siempre nos decía que éramos los _"Magic Cullen_".

Esta es mi naturaleza. Soy todo y nada a la vez. Soy un ser mágico. Ni vampiro ni humana, o quizás ambos pero de manera sobrenatural. No quisiera que mi pequeño se viese involucrado en nada malo, pero por ser parte de mi familia no se puede esperar otra cosa que no sean problemas. Aunque no quiera, aunque no lo desee, aunque me irrite, aunque proteste. No tendré más opción que aceptar ni naturaleza y más tarde que temprano tendré que descubrir el verdadero motivo de mi existencia. Mientras tanto enfocaré, o mantendré oculta, toda mi _"magia"_ para no causar ningún problema y únicamente la utilizaré para lo verdaderamente necesario. A pesar de todo seré lo que Fanny y Emilio siempre dijeron; seré lo que muchos han temido y por eso han querido matarme; seré lo que no deseo; seré lo que menos el mundo se ha esperado. Soy una **_Mágica Cullen_** y por lo tanto seré el ser más poderoso del universo con tal de proteger y mantener siempre seguros a toda mi familia y demás seres inocentes que habitan este raro mundo.

* * *

**Hola n_n**

Lamento el discurso de arriba pero quería hacerlo antes y en cada capitulo eso siempre estará ya que es muy importante para mí que lo sepan... bueno, no parloteo más y únicamente deseo que les guste esta historia... Gracias nuevamente por leer... Besos y hasta la próxima **:***

**Atte:**

Este intento de escritora que ama lo que hace y disfruta compartirlo con ustedes.

**ElizaC**


	2. Pèrdidas

**Los personajes que se reconozcan en esta historia son propiedad de S.M., los demás son total y completamente míos así como la trama. Favor de No copiar historia sin mi autorización para evitar cualquier inconveniente...**

* * *

Este y los Futuros capítulos son y serán Beteados por mi queridisima Patto Moleres, Beta FFAD. www facebook com /groups /betasffaddiction

Antes que nada quisiera agradecerle a mi Beta por toda su ayuda y tiempo por siempre estar dispuesta en todo momento... a Andrea (ZafiroP) Gracias prima/amiga por todo su apoyo, por presionarme tanto para que esta historia pueda estar aquí y gracias por ser tal cual es, sin usted esto no seria posible... Ahora a mis queridas y adoradas lectoras; muchísimas gracias por tomarse un poco de su tiempo y leer, espero de todo corazón que esta historia sea de su total agrado... Bueno ahora a leer... besos para todo aquel que pase por aquí y regalarme unos minutos de su valioso tiempo...

* * *

**Magic Cullen**

**1)- Pérdidas**

**POV CAROLINE**

Mis mejores amigos, los que a veces se comportaban como mis padres —y amaba eso, amaba tenerlos conmigo—, vivíamos los tres juntos, ellos se casaron pero siempre estuvieron conmigo y luego, llegó un nuevo miembro a nuestra pequeña familia, producto del gran amor que Fanny y Emilio se tuvieron siempre. Yo no vivía con mis padres ya que ellos tenían otros hijos de los que me hablaban cuando me visitaban, pero aun así no me sentía lista para vivir con ellos. Tenía miedo a que me rechazaran, lo confieso, aunque mis padres siempre me decían que ellos me aceptarían porque son muy buenos, aun así no podía.

Después de la muerte de Fanny y Emilio quedé devastada. Ellos eran todo para mí, ellos siempre me cuidaban, renunciaron a todo a pesar de saber quién era, decidieron estar conmigo pasara lo que pasara.

Ese día fue el más horrible de mi vida, no sabía qué hacer. Veía mucha sangre, ellos se interpusieron entre los que me querían matar y yo. Ahí fue cuando todo comenzó o se volvió a repetir. Todo era muy confuso, sentí que todo pasaba muy rápido, pero al mismo tiempo todo iba pasando tan lentamente.

**_**Flash Black**_**

Ya había pasado cinco meses desde que Fabián Emilio nació —hijo de Fanny y Emilio. Nadie sabía de ello, sólo nosotros tres claro. Fanny y Emilio no les dijeron a sus padres que iban a tener un bebé ni que se habían casado porque sus padres no aceptaban esa relación y aun así ellos decidieron estar juntos.

Tanto Fanny como Emilio han estado muy inquietos no sé por qué, me parecía muy extraño. Hoy como todas las noches salí a dar un paseo. Salía por la noche porque era cuando no había mucha gente y el aire de la noche me relajaba. Jadiel no me acompañaría, estaba de casería lejos de donde yo me encontraba. Vivíamos en una inmensa casa que mis padres habían comprado para mis protectores, era un regalo que ellos no pudieron rechazar. A pesar de que mis padres sabían que ellos tenían dinero de sobra quisieron hacerles un presente por ser tan buenos con nosotros.

—Cuídate mucho mi niña, ya sabes cualquier cosa háznosla saber y en un instante estamos a tu lado, ¿ok? —me decía Fanny por enésima vez, se veía no lo sé, creo que algo triste y preocupada a lo mejor era sólo mi imaginación—. Ten mucho cuidado —Realmente me estaba asustando verla así pero tenía que salir, quería respirar un poco de aire fresco. No entendí que le pasaba pero decidí dejarlo para luego, ni que me fuera para siempre o me fuera a pasar algo. Di un beso en la frente al pequeño Emilio y una última mirada a Fanny antes de salir de la casa.

L_uego le preguntaré —_me dije sin saber que ellos ya no tenían un luego.

Todo iba muy bien, la noche era acogedora, tal vez mi naturaleza exigía que cada noche saliese para aspirar el olor a tranquilidad. Cuando llamé a Emilio para decirle que ya iba a casa —para que no se preocupase— sentí que alguien se acercaba, volteé a todas direcciones para ver quién era pero no había nadie. A lo lejos vi estacionado el auto de Emilio y me dirigí a él, pero en ese instante sentí un muy fuerte golpe en la cabeza. No puede ver quién era. Seguía algo consiente de lo que pasaba pero mi vista se hizo borrosa, sentí que me cargaron y luego de unos minutos me tiraron al suelo. Casi no sentía mi cuerpo, ese desgraciado se acercó a mí y comenzó a tocarme; desprendiéndome de la camisa la rompió y lo mismo hizo con mi pantalón.

—Suéltala, no te atrevas porque te juro que lo lamentarás —Esa voz, era Emilio, sentí gran felicidad al escucharlo pero también sentí un fuerte golpe en mi estómago.

—Esta estúpida va a morir así que no te metas y por tu bien será mejor que te largues —le dijo ese tipo.

Yo no me movía pero mi vista poco a poco iba mejorando y cuando enfoqué mi vista en Emilio vi en sus ojos odio, tristeza, dolor. Fanny, Emilio y yo desde que nos conocimos siempre sentimos lo que uno o el otro siente y nos ayudábamos de esta forma, es como una corriente eléctrica que si uno la siente el otro también. Lo mismo sucede con Jadiel y el pequeño Emilio.

—Sobre mi cadáver le vuelves a poner una mano encima —¿Fanny? No puede ser, esto no me puede estar pasando, ahora lo entiendo esta era la preocupación de Fanny.

—Bien, como quieran —les dijo el desgraciado y vi como ambos salían volando a causa de un impacto que recibieron—. Muñequita, ¿quieres decir tus últimas palabras? —me preguntó, le escupí en la cara y él me pateó. Caí en un montón de cristales y me dolía tanto la cara y el resto del cuerpo.

Presentía que este era mi fin, en eso me di cuenta de que Fanny y Emilio estaban justo frente a mí en posición de ataque. Cuando volteé hacia donde estaba el otro tipo me di cuenta que no estaba solo, había más, muchos más, incluyendo mujeres; no supe quiénes eran pero en uno de ellos vi tristeza y preocupación. ¿Pero por qué si estaban aquí para matarme? ¿Por qué él estaba preocupado?

Ellos comenzaron a atacarnos. _Ellos también son "seres especiales_" —pensé. Fanny y Emilio me defendían como podían, pero de pronto Emilio comenzó a sangrar por la nariz, yo no sabía qué hacer. Fanny se distrajo y allí fue cuando los tipos esos aprovecharon y golpearon con una "descarga", podría decirse, a Fanny; ella también sangraba, sentí que la sangre me hervía al ver que los lastimaban y reaccioné, me levanté sin importarme el dolor físico que tenía y saqué todo mi enojo contra esos tipos. Sólo quería defender a mi familia. Con un solo ataque hice que el lugar en el que estábamos explotara e hice que esos tipos desaparecieran. Toqué a Fanny y a Emilio y los llevé a otro lugar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—Quiero que pase lo que pase te vayas de aquí junto con nuestro hijo, él de ahora en más ante todos será tu hijo —¿Pero de que hablaba? No se están despidiendo, no, eso no.

—Calla por favor. Ustedes serán y son sus padres… —dije pero Emilio me interrumpió.

—Protégelo y protégete mi niña, cuídense y haz que él sea feliz y se feliz tú también princesa. No olvides nunca que los amamos y que siempre, siempre estaremos con ustedes en sus corazones —No podían estar despidiéndose, no pueden dejarme sola. Ellos tienen un hijo. No pueden dejarnos, no ahora, no así. Limpié las lágrimas que caían por mi rostro.

—No pueden hacerme esto, no, por favor aguanten. Llamaré a mi papá, él los ayudará, vendrá, es muy buen doctor. Por favor aguanten —dije con lágrimas en mis ojos y no sé cómo ya tenía un celular en la mano, bueno en realidad sí lo sabía pero no quería admitirlo. Sin más, me dispuse a llamar a Carlisle. Estaba desesperada, no contestó hasta el tercer intento.

**(Llamada entre ****_Carlisle_**** y Caroline)**

—_Hola._

**—Papá al fin, te necesito por favor. Ven ahora, te necesito. Se mueren papá, por favor ayúdame… —**dije entre jadeos por tanto llorar.

_—¿Carl, eres tú mi niña? ¿Qué pasó? Trata de calmarte y explícame qué está pasando, dime en dónde estás y salgo para allá inmediatamente —_me dijo mi papá, ya estaba muy preocupado se le notaba en la voz.

**—Se mueren papá, se mueren. Ayúdame... Ayúdame por favor.**

_—Tranquila mi niña… Pero dime de quienes hablas, ¿quiénes se muren? —_me preguntó más preocupado pero tratando de sonar calmado. Tenía que hacerlo tenía que traerlo ahora o si no ellos morirían.

**—Papá escucha, no quiero que te asustes, te traeré aquí. ¿Estás listo? —**le dije tratando de calmarme.

_—Está bien hija. Ahora estoy solo, así que no habrá problemas. Estoy listo, ¿pero estás segura hija? No quisiera que te lastimaras. Si estás segura entonces estoy listo._

**—Papá de lo único que estoy completamente segura es que quiero que ellos vivan sea como sea —**dije aun llorando. Me concentré y lo hice, milagrosamente salió bien y agradezco por ello.

**(Fin llamada)**

Ya mi padre estaba a mi lado, lo logré, hice el hechizo de transportación. Al vernos a los tres se agachó, vi mucha preocupación, tristeza y miedo en sus ojos. Yo estaba empapada en sangre y casi desnuda pero no me importaba nada de eso, sólo quería que ellos vivieran.

—Ayúdalos, por favor papá —le dije mirándolo con súplica y viendo a mis hermanos, mis casi padres, que me miraban con tristeza de verme así y con amor, cosa que nunca desaparece en ellos.

—Mi niña, no llores por favor. Se fuerte que tu hijo te necesita, se fuerte por él —me decía Fanny tomado mi rostro con una de sus manos mientras la otra la tenía entrelazada con su esposo. Mi padre se acercó y me vio extraño entendí lo que quería hacer—. Gracias Carlisle por venir y por tus buenas intenciones, pero me temo que eso no será posible —¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo podía negarse? Es la única forma en que vivirán y estarán con su hijo.

—Pero Fanny sabes que es la única forma que hay y también sabes que aunque los llevemos a un hospital no aguantaran… —habló mi padre tratando de convencerla.

—Carlisle lo sé y no queremos que nos lleven a un hospital, lo único que queremos pedirte Emilio y yo es que… —Emilio continúo hablando al ver que Fanny ya no podía más.

—Que cuides de ella, sólo que estés tú y tu familia para ella. Carlisle sé que tú y Esme la quieren mucho, así que por favor cuídenla y nunca duden de ella. Los ama. Sé que tus intenciones son buenas, pero no queremos convertirnos en vampiros, sabemos que si no lo hacemos moriremos y estamos dispuestos a hacerlo. Luego entenderás mi niña los motivos por los cuales no queremos que ocurra la transformación… —Me dedicó una sonrisa que pareció más bien una mueca de dolor.

Yo lloraba, sentí como alguien se acercaba y me alarmé. Vi a mi padre quien tomó mi mano sin saber qué hacer, el pequeño Emilio ya estaba en mis brazos, y tenía miedo.

—¡Corran, corran! Llévate a Emilio, pónganse seguros, ¡corran! —decía Fanny mientras Emilio trataba de protegernos a todos con un escudo mágico. Yo me quedé paralizada, tenía miedo, coraje, y en vez de reaccionar me quedé estática.

Me decían que corriera, pero no podía. No podía dejarlos allí, no podía moverme. Sentía el deseo de hacer algo y sabía que podía, pero simplemente ninguno de mis músculos me respondía, no hacían nada más que hacerme quedar como una estatua.

¡BOOM! Sentí un fuerte golpe, aferré al pequeño Emilio a mi pecho me di la vuelta para que él no se lastimara. Caí con el niño en mis brazos, cuando lo miré para asegurarme que estaba bien comenzó a llorar. No sabía qué hacer. Sentía mi cuerpo pesado, vi a Fanny y a Emilio tirados y corrí cómo pude hacia ellos. Al llegar ellos estaban tomados de la mano, me sonrieron.

—Cuida de nuestro bebé, ahora será tuyo. Cuídense mucho, Jadiel estará con ustedes. No olviden jamás que los amamos —me dijo Fanny con lágrimas en sus ojos y yo estaba igual o peor que ella.

—Resistan por favor. Mi padre, él los curará, por favor no me dejen, no se despidan, no lo hagan por favor, no nos dejen —dije con desesperación, sabía que mi padre podría ayudarlos pero ellos se negaban.

—No olvides quien eres, tú vales mucho y sabemos que cuidarás de nuestro bebé como si lo hiciéramos nosotros. Recuerda lo que siempre te hemos dicho Caroline y todo estará bien pequeña, todo estará bien. Siempre estaremos con ustedes cuidando cada paso que den, siempre. Los amamos y por ese amor te daremos lo que te hará más fuerte —dijo Emilio tomando una de mis manos y Fanny tocándome también. Una luz apareció para rodearnos, ellos me transmitieron toda su energía, toda su aura, todo lo que tenían. Yo no quería esto, pero no pude evitar que lo hicieran y tuve que aceptar. Sabía que esto era el principio de todo lo que me esperaba.

—¿Qué haré yo? No sé qué hacer, por favor no nos dejen solos —Pero no obtuve respuesta. No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, mi padre ya estaba a mi lado me dijo que ellos ya habían muerto. Ni siquiera llorar podía, mi padre nos sacó de ese lugar. Enterramos a Fanny y a Emilio como era debido, en un lugar tranquilo, llegaron sólo sus verdaderos amigos y nosotros, claro.

**_**Fin Flashback**_**

—Vamos te llevaremos a casa —habló mi padre sacándome de mis tormentosos recuerdos.

Estaba terminando de recoger mis cosas para irme de la casa en donde vivía con mis protectores. Ya habían pasado varios años de su muerte y veía con melancolía sus pertenencias. Aún no me sentía lista para enfrentarme con los hijos de mis padres, así que les pedí que me llevaran a casa de mis tíos en Alaska y ellos me complacieron. Mis padres hacían todo para que yo me sintiese bien, sé que ellos querían tenerme con ellos pero yo les mentía diciendo que estaría bien. Spencer Jadiel regresó y juntos nos dirigimos a casa de mis tíos.

Ya no tengo vida desde que se fueron, desde que me arrebataron lo único que tenía para sentir que todo iba a estar bien. Ahora he quedado sola sin saber qué hacer.

Los necesito. ¿Por qué se metieron? Era yo la que tenía que morir, era yo la que tenía que dejar este mundo porque ellos eran felices, mucho más que yo. No se merecían esto, no claro que no, pero juro por su memoria que los que les arrancaron sus vidas pagaran, lloraran y desearan nunca haberse atravesado en mi camino. Seré lo que siempre han temido, lo que siempre han intentado buscar para poder eliminar y nunca lograron encontrar sin saber que lo que tanto temen siempre ha estado en sus narices. Pagarán muy caro y sus lágrimas serán de sangre, lo juro por lo que más amo en toda mi vida, por el regalo más grande que mis protectores me dejaron.

Y también juro que lo cuidaré y protegeré y amaré como siempre desde que supe de su existencia. Él será ahora y siempre mi razón para seguir existiendo y luchando por vivir, para poder alejarlo de los seres que tratan de lastimarlo.

Al llegar a casa de mis tíos, ellos y mis primas, los Denali, todos gustosos aceptaron tenerme con ellos —como siempre lo hacían. Les contamos lo que pasó, bueno casi todo, y ellos comprendieron. No quería ser un estorbo para ellos pero no sabía a donde más ir, así que no me quedó más opción que esa. En el tiempo que estuve con mis tíos pasaron muchas cosas y aun así ellos no decían nada de mí, y lo agradecía enormemente, siempre he sido algo antisocial aunque todos decían que cada persona que me conocía me trataba y yo los trataba como si los conociese de toda la vida.

Jadiel jamás se separó de mí, agradecía contar con su apoyo, sabía que no se alejaría de mí, a menos que yo se lo pidiese, a menos que sea yo quién ya no lo quiera a mi lado. Eso sería imposible. Quiero a Jadiel siempre a mi lado, aunque parezca egoísta quiero tenerlo siempre conmigo. Él es más que mi protector. A mis primas las conozco hace poco como a mis tíos, ellas al tener la confianza necesaria comenzaron a burlarse de Jadiel diciéndole que siempre ha sido mi niñero, pero al parecer a él no le molesta, se toma con calma cada broma que le hacen. Tal vez lo hace por mí y se lo agradezco, él sabe lo mucho que odio las peleas.

Hace poco llegó un nuevo miembro a la familia de mis familiares —a los Denali les considero como parte de mi familia ya que ellos son como mis padre y los más allegados a estos— es un vampiro, él solía alimentarse de sangre humana pero al enamorarse de una de mis primas, la siguió y ahora vive con los Denali alimentándose de animales al igual que ellos y mis padres.

Jared era su nombre, era un nómada solitario pero sólo al conocer a mi prima Kate ambos se enamoraron y han estado juntos desde entonces. Los Denali perdieron a una integrante de su familia, Irina, por querer ser vengativa y odiar sin razón, sin siquiera poder comprender perdió su vida por un mal entendido. A pesar de que Tania y Kate perdieron a su hermana, Carmen y Eleazar a quien consideraban como su hija, los cuatro a un ser que amaban tanto, ganaron otro que ahora se ha convertido en parte importante de su clan.

—¿Qué piensas? —me preguntó Jadiel sentándose a mi lado—. Estás demasiado pensativa.

Estaba sentada en una gran roca algo lejos de la casa de mis tíos, pensando en todo lo que me ha ocurrido en todos estos años.

—Estoy pensando en todo lo que ha pasado y todo lo que falta por pasar —contesté sin mirarlo, viendo la maravilla del crepúsculo ante mí.

Nos quedamos en silencio, no había nada que hacer ni que decir. Nos quedamos sentados viendo como desaparecía el sol por el horizonte para dar paso a la noche.

—¡Mami, Papi! —Sonreí al escuchar la sonriente voz de mi pequeño llamándonos.

—Hola campeón, ¿qué has estado haciendo? —le preguntó juguetón Jadiel a mi pequeño una vez lo sentó en su regazo, mi pequeño me sonrió y yo le lancé un beso al aire.

—Viendo a una familia de osos, papi, fue muy lindo como su mami los defendía, debiste haberlos visto, son tan adorables —le contestó felizmente Emilio a Jadiel, este último lo miraba orgulloso—. Me caí y mamá osa casi me mira pero me escondí rapidito.

—Te has lastimado —dije preocupada, él miró su piernita y tenía un ligero golpe en su rodilla y sangre ya seca—. ¡Oh amor! Debes tener más cuidado, debiste llamarme.

—No es nada mami, sólo es un simple morado —replicó encogiéndose de hombros restándole importancia a la situación.

—¿Un simple morado? —le pregunté frunciendo el ceño y luego le sonreí dulcemente, siempre era así con él, siempre era nada, aun siendo algo grave siempre dice "no es nada mami"—. Mi niño —le hablé dulcemente, Jadiel se acercó a mí con Emilio en brazos, para que yo pudiese sanar la herida de mi pequeño travieso, coloqué mi mano en el lugar donde estaba la herida e hice un poco de presión. Mi niño siseó un poco, al quitar mi mano ya no había rastros de sangre, mucho menos de algún golpe—. Listo —dije sonriendo por ver su rodilla curada.

—Gracias mami, eres la mejor —afirmó mi pequeño sonriéndome, se separó de Jadiel y me rodeó con sus bracitos—. Te quiero mucho.

—Y yo a ti amor —le respondí al abrazo con todo el amor que mi corazón sentía hacia él, hacia sus padres, sintiendo muy de cerca a los seres que le dieron la vida a la personita más hermosa que pudiese tener a mi lado.

—¿Y yo dónde quedo? —preguntó infantilmente Jadiel haciendo un puchero.

Mi pequeño extendió uno de sus bracitos invitando a Jadiel a acercarse y unirse a nuestro abrazo. Jadiel nos rodeó con sus brazos y nos quedamos así por unos momentos hasta que mi niño desapareció, al ver como una pareja de tigres se acercaba. Sonreí y Jadiel se alejó un poco de mí. Mi niño y su fascinación por los animales peligrosos.

—Iré con él, sólo por si acaso —Asentí en dirección a Jadiel, él siempre de protector, Jadiel besó el tope de mi cabeza y desapareció igual que mi pequeño minutos antes.

Me quedé sentada, sonriendo por tener a grandes seres a mi lado. Mi pequeño Emilio, a pesar de aparentar ser un niño de tan solo cuatro añitos, él ya tenía veinticinco. Sí, mi pequeño ya no era un bebé, pero él no ha querido crecer normalmente, ya que yo aparento tener diecisiete él ha querido seguir en sus cuatro años. No me molestó, todo lo contrario, me gusta que siga de esa manera, siendo mí bebé para poder cargarlo y consentirlo más.

Ya han pasado casi veinticinco años de la muerte de Fanny y Emilio. Mi pequeño sabe que sus padres biológicos murieron por defendernos. Quizá ese sea el motivo por el cual el pequeño Emilio no ha querido seguir creciendo. No lo sé, cuando él se sienta seguro sé que lo hará y en cualquier decisión que él tomase Jadiel y yo siempre estaremos para él.

Me sentí realmente emocionada cuando él me llamó mamá por primera vez y ya que Jadiel ha estado con nosotros desde siempre, Emilio se animó a decirle papá. Jadiel no cabía de la felicidad ese día. Se veía realmente contento porque sería padre. Decía tener un millón de responsabilidades. Aparentando tener diecinueve años, decía que debía trabajar para poder mantener a su hijo y a mí. Siempre exagerando. Típico en Jadiel, siempre que se trate de nosotros dos, exagera más de la cuenta.

Nunca nos hacía falta nada, teníamos todo, además de que mis padres nos ayudaban. Emilio y yo al ser seres especiales, comíamos de todo. En especial yo, por ser hija de dos vampiros deseaba sangre, Jadiel y mi padre se encargaban de ello. Yo comía comida humana, pero también bebía sangre, no cazaba, Jadiel cazaba animales para alimentarse y de paso traía un poco de sangre de los animales que mataba y llenaba un frasco para mí. Decía que yo no debía mancharme y él lo hacía por mí, "se sacrificaba". Siempre exagerando. Mi padre no se quedaba atrás, hacia lo mismo pero más tranquilamente sin exagerar tanto. Cuando Renesmee, la nieta de mis padres, se lastimaba severamente, yo la sanaba, al cortarse para poder sanar su herida bebía su sangre, sólo lo hacía cuando realmente era muy necesario.

Sé que falta muy poco para que por fin deje que los hijos adoptivos de mis padres me conozcan realmente, será difícil, lo sé, pero también sé que tendrá que suceder. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward y ahora Isabella y la hija de estos dos últimos, Renesmee, además de los licántropos que merodean en el mismo lugar donde viven mi familia, los Cullen.

Pronto será el momento en que me presente con ellos, con mi familia, pronto ellos se darán cuenta de mi existencia, muy pronto mis hermanos sabrán que sus padres tienen otra hija, pero que es muy diferente a ellos. No una vampira, ni siquiera una verdadera humana, mucho menos una combinación de ambas especies, sino un ser que cambiará sus vidas en el preciso momento en que me vean, me sientan, me conozcan realmente y mucho más en el momento en que sepan quién soy yo realmente o quien puedo ser, que hago o que puedo hacer. De lo que puedo o podría ser capaz.

Los vampiros y los licántropos no son las únicas especies peligrosas del mundo. Claro está que yo jamás los lastimaría a ellos que son mi familia. Pero otros un tanto parecidos a mí son capaces de matar hasta a la más astuta, fuerte o más valiente especie que pueda existir. Es por esa razón que debo ir a Forks a presentarme como lo que soy; la hija biológica de dos vampiros, y no cualquier vampiro sino hija de los esposos Esme y Carlisle Cullen.

Esos seres asesinos están cerca y no permitiré por nada del mundo que lastimen a mi familia. No perderé a más nadie. Por culpa de ellos Fanny y Emilio están muertos, pero no permitiré que, ni a mis hermanos, padres, licántropos, los Denali, ni a mi hijo, ni a Jadiel, ni a ningún ser querido para mi sea dañado por ellos. Tal vez ellos y yo nos parezcamos pero no somos iguales. Ellos son unos asesinos de cualquier tipo de ser viviente o cualquier ser que les pueda dar inmortalidad. Yo no soy una asesina y defenderé hasta más allá de la muerte a mi familia. Nadie los dañará, ni mucho menos yo.

Fanny y Emilio me enseñaron muchísimo y no los defraudaré, aunque me cueste hacerlo, pondré en práctica todas y cada uno de las cosas que mis protectores me enseñaron antes de morir. Sé que tendré que usar lo que por mucho tiempo he ocultado hasta de mí y tendré que hacer que mi hijo sea como yo aunque me sea difícil, porque de ello depende la seguridad de todos los que nos rodean. Usaré y le enseñaré magia a mi hijo, no somos brujos, ni hechiceros, creo que si lo fuésemos sería todo más fácil. Pero no, nosotros somos seres especiales, seres mágicos, podemos hacer lo que queremos, cuándo y cómo deseamos. No es fácil, mucho menos para mí. Doy gracias al cielo que Emilio es menos poderoso que yo, Fanny una vez me dijo que yo era lo que ellos temen, lo que ellos buscaban y por eso tenía que prepararme para poder evitar que matasen a mi familia.

Tendré que confesarle muchas cosas a mi familia y protegerlos, Emilio será muy poderoso, lo sé, pero así tendrán que suceder las cosas para mantener a mi familia segura. Como decía Emilio, yo soy una Mágica Cullen, y eso lo demostraré para darles protección a todos los que amo.

* * *

**El primer capitulo!**

Aùn venimos comenzando asì que paciencia n_n pronto habràn màs nuevos capitulos... Gracias por pasarse por aquì, no saben lo mucho que me alegra que puedan leer mis fanfic...

Besos y nos leemos en el pròximo capitulo :*

**Atte:**

**ElizaC**


	3. Forks-Presentación

**Los personajes que se reconozcan en esta historia son propiedad de S.M., los demás son total y completamente míos así como la trama. Favor de No copiar historia sin mi autorización para evitar cualquier inconveniente...**

* * *

Este y los Futuros capítulos son y serán Beteados por mi queridisima: Patto Moleres, Beta FFAD. www facebook com /groups /betasffaddiction

Y sin olvidar a la que hizo la maravilla de portada que tiene este Fic: A Daymeli Ramos, DiseñadoraFFAD-Day... muchisimas gracias...

Agradezco a mi Beta por toda su ayuda y tiempo por siempre estar dispuesta en todo momento... a Andrea (ZafiroP) Gracias prima/amiga por todo su apoyo, por presionarme tanto para que esta historia pueda estar aquí y gracias por ser tal cual es, sin usted esto no seria posible... Ahora a mis queridas y adoradas lectoras; muchísimas gracias por tomarse un poco de su tiempo y leer, espero de todo corazón que esta historia sea de su total agrado... Bueno ahora a leer... besos para todo aquel que pase por aquí y regalarme unos minutos de su valioso tiempo...

* * *

**Magic Cullen **

**2)- Forks – Presentación**

.

.

.

**POVCAROLINE**

Nunca nada es lo que parece, nosotros somos "seres especiales" como decía Emilio, podríamos hacer lo que quisiéramos y tener lo que sea, pero lo único que yo quería era una vida feliz, en paz y tranquila con los seres que amo. Pero todo se ha puesto en mi contra. Sé que cuando llegue a casa de mis padres y me presente con sus hijos —que según me han dicho ya se sumaron a la familia tres miembros más—, me harán preguntas y no me quedará más remedio que contestarlas todas, y sé también que mis padres estarán allí como siempre apoyándome en todo.

—Ya es hora de irnos y que por fin conozcas a tus hermanos del todo, hija —me dijo mi papá después de darme un gran abrazo y un beso seguido de mi mamá.

Iré a casa de mis padres en Forks. Les dije que lo haría porque ellos me han estado insistiendo mucho para que conozca a sus hijos y a los nuevos integrantes de la familia y al fin acepté. Qué más da, algún día tenía que pasar, ¿no? Pues bien ¿por qué no ahora? Sólo deseo que ellos comprendan y antes de juzgar nos dejen explicar a mis padres y a mí todas sus dudas.

—Ya les hemos dicho que llevaremos a alguien muy especial pero no hemos dicho nada más, se quedaron muy intrigados por saber, bueno, ya es hora de irnos mi amor —dijo mi mamá de forma tan maternal como siempre y abrazándome aún más.

Después de unos momentos yo asentí y nos despedimos de todos, hasta de Jadiel ya que él quiso quedarse un tiempo más en Alaska. Jadiel es como mis padres, nunca tuve miedo, él siempre me estuvo cuidando, siempre me ha protegido y lo quiero muchísimo. Se sacrifica al estar cerca, pero dice que es algo soportable y que lo hace con mucho gusto, lo mismo pasa con mis tíos y primos de Alaska.

Ya han pasado veinticinco años de la muerte de mis dos personas especiales, mis hermanos. Mi hijo Emilio sabe todo lo que nos ha ocurrido, es normal ya que seres como nosotros sabemos todo desde que nos han engendrado. Y de manera extraña —no sé por qué— le dice papá a Jadiel, será porque él ha estado con nosotros desde siempre. Le costó dejarse ver por los Denalipero después de casi 3 años viviendo con ellos mi pequeño decidió hacer que ellos lo viesen y hasta les dice tíos a todos. Ellos lo adoran y como siempre, sin hacer preguntas, aceptan lo que sea que seamos.

Ahora me dirigía a Forks a la casa de mis padres y sus hijos. ¡Bueno Forks, bueno familia, aquí voy! sólo espero que todo salga bien.

Me siento muy nerviosa. Mi madre ha estado hablándome de muchas cosas para poder tranquilizarme y entretenerme, pero me tiene nerviosa no saber qué es lo que voy a hacer cuando vea a todos los que están en casa de mis padres. Prácticamente ellos ya me conocen, bueno en realidad me han visto, cada uno una sola vez en diferentes ocasiones. Yo he hecho que lo hagan las veces que he ido a Forks, aunque una de ellos me conoce de hace años pero no sé si se acordará de mí cuando me vea. Lo dudo, pero sé que al tiempo lo hará.

Ellos no son una familia normal. ¿Pero qué familia lo es? Yo sé lo que son y su forma de ser y alimentarse gracias a mis padres que siempre me decían todo, y no estaba nerviosa por lo que siempre lo he sabido y no me asusta, de hecho es raro que algo me asuste. Estaba nerviosa porque no sabía cómo se sentirían en mi presencia; yo no quería incomodarlos, sólo conocerlos y que ellos me conozcan y,de ser posible, llevarnos bien.

No quería saber que habían dicho al escuchar que "alguien" llegaría. Mis padres decían una y otra vez que yo les agradaría a todos, no por eso, dejaba de preocuparme. Ya estábamos por llegar a Forks, ya llevábamos muchas horas después de haber salido de la casa de mis tíos, y en vez de sentirme cansada me sentía muy ansiosa y nerviosa.

—Ya falta poco para llegar —anunció mi padre sacándome de mis pensamientos y tratando de mostrarse tranquilo, le sonreí y él me devolvió la sonrisa, pero sabía perfectamente que tanto él como mi madre estaban nerviosos al igual que yo.—Bueno, bienvenida a casa —habló mi madre cuando llegamos a la inmensa la conocía a través de fotografías que mis padres me llevaban y por las veces que había venido sin que nadie, a excepción de mis padres claro, me viera. Siempre, y esta no fue la excepción, me quedaba impresionada por lo grande que era.

Me relajé al darme cuenta que no había nadie en la casa, lo cual a mis padres les extrañó, pero también se relajaron un poco. A los cinco minutos aproximadamente escuchamos que alguien se acercaba, cuando entraron y nos vieron, supe quiénes conocía a todos —lástima que ellos a mí no del todo—, los tres se quedaron paralizados cuando me vieron, supongo porque se extrañaban que era un humano. Bueno, eso pensaran ellos ahora.

.

.

.

**POVCARLISLE**

Mi pobre niña ha pasado por muchas cosas, mucho sufrimiento. Entiendo a la perfección el miedo a estar entre nosotros. Sé que Caroline no tiene miedo porque seamos vampiros, sino por cómo reaccionarán mis hijos adoptivos al saber de su existencia. Aunque trataba de decirle que ellos la aceptarían porque eran muy buenos, en realidad yo sentía lo mismo que ella. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo reaccionarían. Yo quería tener a mi hija conmigo, con su familia, pero Esme y yo aceptamos que se quedara con Fanny y Emilio, sus protectores, ya que ellos lo sugirieron para que no hubiese ningún problema con nadie.

La muerte de Fanny y Emilio fue un golpe muy fuerte para mi niña, ella los amaba mucho, ellos eran como unos segundos padres para ella. La cuidaron desde el momento en que nos dimos cuenta que ella existía. Caroline es todo para Esme y para mí, es nuestra niña; a pesar de aparentar tener 17 años, tiene casi la misma edad que Edward, uno de mis hijos adoptivos, y a pesar de que Edward es un lector de mente, jamás se dio cuenta de que Esme y yo teníamos una hija, queríamos decirle a él y a sus demás hermanos, pero no sabíamos cómo y Caroline no quería.

Sabía que mi niña era especial, y que Fanny y Emilio también lo eran, pero Caroline tenía algo diferente que la caracterizaba y diferenciaba de ellos. Ellos aun así decidieron ayudarla a ella y a nosotros también, nos han protegido y se han protegido.

Todo a veces parecía salirse de control, pero ellos siempre lograban solucionarlo todo. Caroline era fuerte, no era un vampiro como nosotros, pero era mucho más que eso. Más fuerte, más poderosa, ella no lo quería pero el destino hizo que así fuese. Intenté por todos los medios convencerla de que viniese a vivir a Forks con mis hijos, Esme y yo; al principio, como siempre, se negó, pero al final terminó aceptando, así que aquí estábamos todos. Al entrar a la casa no había nadie, me extrañó mucho eso, pero pensé que tal vez se fueron a casa de Edward y Bella a ver a mi nieta. Edward es mi hijo, fue el primero que se unió a mi familia, luego mi esposa Esme y así los demás, Rosalie seguida de Emmett—los cuales son pareja—, y por último y al mismo tiempo, llegaron Alice y Jasper—quienes también son pareja. Hace muy poco llegó una nueva integrante, Bella, quién ahora es esposa de mi hijo Edward.

Edward ha pasado también momentos difíciles y siempre, como todo padre haría, estuve a su lado apoyándolo en lo que fuese necesario; era mi hijo y quería lo mejor para él. Ha luchado por estar al lado de ahora su esposa, pasando muchos obstáculos y gracias a su gran amor lograron superaron todo trayendo a sus vidas una nueva integrante, su hija y mi nieta, Renesmee. Ella es una niña muy linda, muy querida por todos. Renesmee al ser concebida mientras Bella era humana aún, es una niña híbrida, humana-vampira. Y por mi nieta, ahora también está Jacob Black quien también, podríamos decir, es parte de nuestra familia ya que se ha imprimado de la hija de su mejor amiga, Bella.

Unos ruidos me sacaron de mis pensamientos. Los chicos ya estaban aquí. Al entrar se quedaron paralizados al darse cuenta que había alguien además de Esme y sentí nervioso, sentí como Caroline se escondía detrás de mí. Mi esposa me dio un apretón en la mano ya que teníamos nuestras manos entrelazadas, suspiréantes de dirigirme a mis cuatro hijos, estaban únicamente; Alice, Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie.

—Hola hijos —saludé al verlos entrar, dudosos se quedaron en su lugar.

—Hola —dijo Emmett viendo curioso hacia mi espalda.

Nos quedamos en silencio por unos minutos hasta que escuchamos unas risas que provenían desde afuera.

—No hija, es sólo que… —Los cuatro al vernos se quedaron en el mismo lugar que los primeros cuatro. Bella, Edward, Jacob y Renesmee nos miraban sorprendidos, de pronto Renesmee caminó hacia nosotros tratando de identificar a la persona detrás de mí.

_—Papá, Renesmee me conoce._—Escuché a mi hija decirme, los demás no se dieron cuenta ya que ella lo dijo mentalmente. Ella podía comunicarse con Esme y conmigo de forma mental. No sabía qué hacer, dejé que mi nieta se acercase, de todas formas los demás pronto se darían cuenta de quién es ella, ¿no?

_—Deja que te vea —_le pedí mentalmente, Caroline salió detrás mío poniendo sus manos en mis brazos, se notaba su nerviosismo.

—¡Tía Caroline! —Para mi sorpresa, mi nieta gritó eufórica y corrió la poca distancia que quedaba para abrazar a mi hija, ella salió por completo para abrir sus brazos recibiendo gustosa a Renesmee en un tierno abrazo.

—Hola preciosa. —Ambas se abrazaron fuertemente. Los chicos tenían sus rostros llenos de confusión total—. ¿Cómo has estado?

—Extrañándote —le contestó muy emocionada sin importarle las miradas de todos a su espalda.

—También te he extrañado —le aseguró, se separaron y Carolinebesó la mejilla de Renesmee, ésta última volvió a abrazarla efusivamente.

—No puedo creer que estés aquí —le dijo mi nieta agarrando las manos de Caroline entre las suyas y sonriendo de emoción, Caroline le sonrió nerviosa por las miradas curiosas de mis hijos que observaban la escena con sus ceños fruncidos. Bella se acercó y se posicionó detrás de su hija viendo con cuidado a Caroline.

Mi hija Caroline me dijo que cuando Renesmee nació ella hizo que se vieran, y desde entonces Renesmee le dice tía porque sabe que Esme y yo somos los padres de ella. Jacob no se movió de su lugar, él conocía a mi hija también pero no decía nada, cosa que agradecí.

—Renesmee —le llamó Bella a su hija apartándola de Caroline, vi que mi hija se sintió mal por la actuación de Bella, por como Bella alejaba a Renesmee de ella como si fuese algo peligroso.

—¿Quién es ella? —preguntó Edward acercándose a nosotros con cautela sin quitar su mirada de mi hija. Pero en los ojos de Edward vi únicamente curiosidad.

_—Está inquieto porque no puede leer mi mente _—me avisó mentalmente Caroline, yo asentí y antes de decir algo mi esposa habló.

—Es Caroline… nuestra hija —le respondió aferrándose a mi brazo, miré rápidamente a los chicos y estos tenían sus ojos abiertos de la impresión. No me esperaba que Esme se los dijera de esa forma, esperaba decírselos con calma.

—Esto es una broma, ¿verdad? —preguntó Rosalie con su mandíbula apretada.

—Ninguna broma Rose —hablé yo agarrando la mano de mi esposa y caminando hacia donde estaba Caroline, ella nos miraba con sus ojos apagados, pasé mi brazo por detrás de ella y la atraje hacia mí, Esme soltó mi mano y dio la vuelta detrás de nosotros para pararse del otro lado y abrazar a nuestra hija también—.Caroline es hija de Esme y mía —les dije besando la frente de mi hija, ella estaba nerviosa.

El pequeño Emilio se quedó con Jadiel mientras nosotros nos veníamos a Forks a presentar a Caroline con sus hermanos.

—Eso no puede ser —contradijo Jasper hablando entre dientes tratando de contenerse.

_—¿Por qué se contiene? _—le pregunté mentalmente a Caroline, Jasper no tenía por qué contenerse ya que Caroline evitaba que cualquier vampiro desease su sangre.

_—Por el solo hecho de pensar que soy humana siente que me puede dañar _—me explicó con tranquilidad, ella puede leer pensamientos al igual que Edward, de hecho puede hacer cuanto desee. Asentí comprendiendo su explicación.

—¿Desde cuándo la conoces y por qué le dices tía? —le preguntó Bella a Renesmee a lo que mi nieta rápidamente miró a Caroline pidiendo disculpas y ayuda por no saber que responder, Caroline me miró a mí para que fuese yo el que respondiera.

—Será mejor que nos sentemos, tenemos mucho de qué hablar —sugerí a todos los presentes.

—Y mucho que explicar —acotó mordaz Rosalie, únicamente asentí y les indiqué que pasásemos a la sala.

Una vez estando allí la tensión se sentía por todo el lugar. Nadie decía nada, todos estaban parados viendo en dirección a mi hija, cosa que la ponía cada vez más nerviosa. Renesmee quiso acercarse a Caroline pero Bella no lo permitía, Caroline entendía su actuación pero aun así se sintió mal. No me gustaba ver los ojitos de mi niña tan apagados.

—Bella, hija —hablé dirigiéndome hacia Bella, ella me miró sin expresión alguna—.Deja que mi nieta se acerqué. —Pedí tranquilamente—.Caroline y Renesmee se conocen desde siempre… No evites que estén cerca, por favor.

—No sé quién es ella. —Contraatacó tensa sin soltar a Renesmee.

—Lo sabes hija, sólo que no lo recuerdas —le dijo Esme de forma tranquila, esas palabras hizo que el ceño fruncido de Bella se intensificara aún más.

—¿Adoptaron otro hijo más? —preguntóEmmett sin comprender nada, Esme y yo negamos a la vez—. ¿Entonces?

—Verán hijos… —Comencé a hablar de forma tranquila— Caroline es nuestra hija, hace mucho tiempo hemos querido traerla, pero no se ha podido hasta ahora. —Trataba de explicarles calmadamente.

—¿Hace tiempo? —preguntó Edward, yo asentí.

—Porque no podían saber absolutamente nada de mí. —Miré a mi hija quien veía a Edward, parecía contestarle una pregunta que Edward no hizo en voz ver a Edward este tenía sus ojos bien abiertos y su esposa lo miró sin entender.

—Tú…

—Sí.

—¿Pero cómo?

—Al igual que tú.

—Eso es imposible.

—Nada es imposible.

La conversación de Edward y Caroline tenía a todos a excepción de Esme y de mí con la confusión revuelta.

—Edward, ¿qué ocurre? —le preguntó Bella a su esposo, él quitó los ojos de Caroline para observar a su esposa sin saber que responderle—. Edward —repitió ya que él no contestaba.

—¿Por qué trajeron una humana aquí y como hija? —Todos miraron en dirección a Jasper por su pregunta y luego sus miradas pasaron a Caroline.

—Ella se quedó sola y ustedes ahora se harán cargo de ella, ¿o qué? —preguntó Rosalie tratando de desviar la pregunta de Jasper.

_—Están nerviosos por mi presencia _—me informó Caroline.

—Ella nunca ha estado sola, siempre nos ha tenido a nosotros, sus padres, es solo… Bueno, las personas que la cuidaban cuando aún no podía venir con nosotros, ellos ya no están y por esa razón es que al fin hemos logrado convencerla para que viva a nuestro lado, como siempre debió ser…

—Al lado de sus padres —concluyó Esme, le sonreí y ella me devolvió amorosamente la sonrisa.

—¿Sus padres? —preguntó Bella, nosotros asentimos—.Ustedes no pueden tener hijos.

—Yo te he visto, no recuerdo en dónde, pero sé que te he visto. —Todos volteamos en dirección al único miembro de la familia que no había hablado, a Caroline de forma curiosa, Caroline sonrió ante el comentario de Alice—. ¿Qué? —El ceño fruncido de Alice estaba presente, miré a Caroline ella me sonrió y volteó a ver a Alice nuevamente—. ¿Cómo hiciste eso? —Sonreí junto conEsme. Caroline hablaba mentalmente con Alice y eso parecía cómico, la cara de Alice era graciosa.

—Caroline, hija, estás poniendo nerviosa a Alice —habló dulcemente mi esposa a nuestra hija.

—Lo siento —se disculpó ella. Escuchamos una risita y todos miramos a Renesmee que reía bajito pero audible ante todo vampiro y claro, ante mi hija. Caroline le guiñó un ojo a mi nieta provocando otra risita de su parte.

—¿De qué ríes? —le preguntó una muy confundida Bella a su hija, ella dejó de reír viendo a su madre directamente a los ojos y colocando su mano en el rostro de ella. Después de un momento, Bella cerró sus ojos y asintió a su hija, ella le sonrió y besó su mejilla, corrió hasta llegar donde Caroline quien tenía sus brazos abiertos para rodearla nuevamente.

—Muy bien, gracias —Jacob habló viendo a Caroline con una sonrisa en su rostro—. ¿Y tú?

Todos veían a Jacob extraño como si se estuviese volviendo loco, ya que nadie estaba hablando con él, bueno, eso creían todos. Vi a Caroline quién miraba a Jacob y supe que estaban teniendo una conversación. Sólo Jacob parecía relajado ante la presencia de Caroline y no le importaba las miradas que todos de daban.

—Pronto me contarás, ¿cierto? —preguntó curioso Jacob.

—¿Con quién rayos hablas? —La pregunta de Bella hizo que Jacob la viese y una sonora carcajada salió de él—. ¿Jacob estás bien? —Ahora no solo Jacob reía sino también Renesmee; Esme y yo nos contuvimos para no reír con ellos. Las caras de todos antes las risas fuertes de Jacob y Renesmee no tenían precio—. ¿Se puede saber de qué demonios se ríen? —La fuerte voz de Bella hizo callar en un segundo a ambos, pero al momento Jacob volvió a reír.

—Jacob. —El aludido miró a Caroline, mi hija negó con su cabeza haciendo que parara de reírse. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver que mi hija logró tranquilizar a Jacob con un solo gesto.

_Esto será más complicado de lo que pensé —_dije para mis adentros pasando mis manos por mi rostro, sentí una mano en mi hombro.

_Lo será, pero estamos juntos y eso ayudará —_me contestó mi hija dándome un apretón con su mano en mi hombro, le sonreí y ella me sonrió de vuelta—._Confiemos en que entenderán.—_Eso era lo que yo más esperaba, que comprendiesen nuestro secreto.

* * *

**Hola ^_^**

Me alegra muchisimo estar por aqui nuevamente... este retraso no fue culpa mia(solo aclarando) no tengo internet y al abrir FF (en el ciber) no podia subir ni un solo capitulo :( ...

Pero bueno... ya esta aqui y solo agradecerles la espera...

Ah! alguien me pregunto cada cuanto actualizaba... bien... no digo fecha exacta porque cada vez que lo hago siempre tengo un imprevisto y quedo mal :( asi que no dare fecha. solo que no lo hago seguido porque tengo 3 fic mas que actualizare y uno que ya esta en proceso, los 4 pues me complican y actualizo el que tenga primero y claro cuando mi Beta me los envia ya arreglados :D

Ahora si me despido ... Besos y nos leemos en el pròximo capitulo (que sera pronto porque esta en beteo ya):*

**Atte:**

**ElizaC**


	4. Làgrimas de Sangre

**Los personajes que se reconozcan en esta historia son propiedad de S.M., los demás son total y completamente míos así como la trama. Favor de No copiar historia sin mi autorización para evitar cualquier inconveniente...**

* * *

Este y los Futuros capítulos son y serán Beteados por mi queridisima: Patto Moleres, Beta FFAD. www facebook com /groups /betasffaddiction

Y sin olvidar a la que hizo la maravilla de portada que tiene este Fic: A Daymeli Ramos, DiseñadoraFFAD-Day... muchisimas gracias...

Agradezco a mi Beta por toda su ayuda y tiempo por siempre estar dispuesta en todo momento... a Andrea (ZafiroP) Gracias prima/amiga por todo su apoyo, por presionarme tanto para que esta historia pueda estar aquí y gracias por ser tal cual es, sin usted esto no seria posible... Ahora a mis queridas y adoradas lectoras; muchísimas gracias por tomarse un poco de su tiempo y leer, espero de todo corazón que esta historia sea de su total agrado... Bueno ahora a leer... besos para todo aquel que pase por aquí y regalarme unos minutos de su valioso tiempo...

* * *

**Magic Cullen **

**3) – Lágrimas de Sangre**

**POV CAROLINE**

Nunca me imaginé que al hablar mentalmente con alguien sería tan divertido. Me encantaba hacer sonreír a Renesmee, y Jacob gozaba ver las caras de asombro de todos. Yo conocía a cada uno de los miembros de esta familia. Conocía a Jacob desde hace mucho tiempo, mucho antes de que Renesmee naciera, mucho antes de que Bella viniese a vivir a Forks. Conocí a Renesmee el mismo día en que nació, desde entonces ella me conoce también, ese era un secreto entre nosotras únicamente y luego Jacob se dio cuenta y, por ello, los visitaba más a menudo a ellos dos sin que los demás se diesen cuenta.

Alice intentaba por todos los medios recordar dónde me había visto. Edward estaba estupefacto al escucharme hablándole mentalmente, eso no se lo esperaba nadie. Saludé a Jack mentalmente y él, a propósito, me respondía en voz alta para que todos escucharan. Le dije que parara o me iba a obligar a hablar, cosa que estaba evitando, él inmediatamente lo comprendió y asintió dejando la diversión a un lado. Mi papá estaba tenso por la situación pero sabía que también se divertía al ver la cara de todos por haber hablado mentalmente con alguno de los miembros de esta familia.

—¿Por qué adoptaron una humana? —Sonreí ante la pregunta de Jasper, todos miraron rápidamente a Jasper asustados de lo que yo pudiese pensar.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó Alice tratando de desviar la pregunta de Jasper, pero ya era el momento de hablar y responder sus dudas de una vez por todas.

—Contestando tu pregunta, Jasper —dije dirigiéndome a Jasper, todos se asustaron por lo que pudiese decir, él me miró con asombro y apenado, le sonreí y continúe hablando—. No soy una humana adoptada. —Todos tenían sus rostros desencajados— Carlisle y Esme, sus padres adoptivos, son mis padres biológicos. —Terminé de decir y antes de que alguien preguntase o dijese algo volví a hablar— Y contestando tu pregunta Alice. —Miré a Alice y le sonreí— Soy Caroline Elizabeth Cullen Platt —dije todo mi nombre para que fuesen dándose cuenta de que hablaba en serio.

_«Los vampiros no podemos tener hijos. Es imposible.»_, Rosalie pensaba para sus adentros sin poder creerse nada, decidí contestarle en voz alta para que todos escuchasen.

—Nada es imposible Rosalie —dije repitiendo lo que le había dicho a Edward minutos antes, ésta me miró con sus ojos bien abiertos.

_«¿Acaso lee la mente?»_ pensó de nuevo.

—Algo así —le contesté en voz alta.

Todos miraban de Rosalie a mí sin entender que pasaba, sus rostros eran graciosos pero necesitaba estar seria para que todo esto acabase pronto.

_«¿Qué rayos sucede?», «¿Quién es ella?», «¿Cómo que hija biológica de Carlisle y Esme?», «¿Por qué una humana?», «¿Sabe que somos vampiros?», «¿Dónde la he visto?», «¿Elizabeth?»_

—Les prometo que mis padres y yo les responderemos cada una de esas preguntas, pero poco a poco, cálmense por favor —dije ya que sus cabezas no paraban de pensar y pensar, les sonreí y ellos tenían sus ceños fruncidos.

—Primero —dije viendo en dirección a Emmett—, es muy simple Emmett, no te compliques, no es tan difícil de entender que soy hija de tus padres adoptivos, ¿o sí? —Emmett y los demás me miraron confundidos, tenía que seguir o me pondría más nerviosa.

—Bella, creo que esa pregunta ya está más que contestada pero lo volveré a decir, mi nombre es Caroline Elizabeth Cullen Platz y soy hija biológica de Carlisle y Esme, tus ahora padres adoptivos. —Le sonreí de lado y continué respondiendo sus preguntas.

—Rosalie, así es, hija biológica, nunca nada es imposible, sólo que es algo complicado de explicar… —Ninguno tenía expresiones en sus rostros hasta Jacob estaba estático en su lugar, eso él no lo sabía—. Prometo que les explicaremos, pero deben tranquilizarse, todos.

—Jasper, la primer pregunta la descubrirán por ustedes mismos y con lo otro, relájate. Deja de contenerte que no me dañaras y sí, sé perfectamente quienes son ustedes en realidad, no por nada soy hija de dos vampiros. —Sus ojos y sus bocas estaban tan abiertos que pensé que sus rostros pronto se les caería.

—Alice, pronto te acordarás en dónde. No trates de obligar a tu cabeza, poco a poco, a la ligera nada se logra. —Jacob, a pesar de estar súper confundido, sonrió ante mi comentario.

—Y Edward —Él rápidamente me miró esperando por lo que diría—, Elizabeth, pues creo que mis padres me lo pusieron por ti, o mejor dicho, por tu madre biológica; y en mi opinión, me encanta mi nombre. —Le sonreí guiñándole un ojo a lo que su esposa me asesinó con la mirada, para mi sorpresa Edward se estaba relajando y me devolvió la sonrisa.

Miré a mis padres y estos estaban viéndome asombrados por todo lo que había dicho, mi padre me había sugerido decirles las cosas poco a poco pero esto se estaba alargando demasiado y no quería sufrir de un estado de pánico e irme y dejar solos a mis padres con todas las dudas de sus hijos.

—Les responderé todo lo que quieran saber, pero con calma por favor, no puedo contestarles a todos a la vez. —Traté de sonar tranquila, mi querida sobrina me dio un abrazo y pensó un "Gracias Tía"— No hay nada que agradecer mi niña, te dije que lo haría y aquí estoy. —Le sonreí dulcemente a Renesmee y besé su cabello.

«No me agrada»¬ Miré a Bella, ella le hizo saber a Edward mentalmente lo que había pensado, Edward la miró sin decirle nada pero desaprobando un poco su comentario.

—Lamento eso Bella, te juro que no quiero incomodar a absolutamente nadie. Si no están cómodos con mi presencia, será mejor que me vaya. Realmente lo menos que quiero es causarles problemas, yo sólo…

—No —Me cortó rápidamente Edward al ver que tomaba la iniciativa de irme recibiendo una mirada de desconcierto de su esposa—, no te vayas. Prometiste responder nuestras preguntas, no puedes irte, por favor quédate. —Asentí en su dirección con un leve movimiento de cabeza, hasta él estaba extrañado de su comportamiento, su esposa se sintió mal porque Edward me había pedido quedarme y yo me sentía fatal.

Isabella no entendía, yo jamás haría nada para lastimarlos, pero eso igual me hacía ver el enorme amor que ella sentía por Edward, estaba celosa y eso significaba que lo defendía y amaba, eso me hizo sonreír. Mi papá me veía con orgullo y le sonreí, asentí hacia él dándole a entender que era el momento de las confesiones. Él suspiró y asintió apretando la mano de mi mamá y ella nerviosamente comenzó a hablarles a sus hijos.

—Hijos —habló mamá, todos la observaron, ella les sonrió cariñosa y nerviosamente—, sentémonos para poder hablar más tranquilos.

Los presentes buscaron lugares en los sillones de la gran sala. Dudosos, confundidos, curiosos, incrédulos, así era como se sentían todos. La tensión estaba por todo el lugar. Se acomodaron en parejas, frente a mis padres y a mí, Jacob se quedó parado sin saber si debía irse o quedarse.

—Quédate, tú también tienes derecho a escuchar. Ya que eres parte de esta familia —me atreví a decirle, él me sonrió y asintió quedándose parado.

—Me gusta más cuando me hablas sólo para que yo escuche —dijo cruzándose los brazos sobre su pecho y viéndome con diversión en sus ojos, le sonreí de vuelta.

—Lo sé —respondí y su sonrisa se agrandó—, pero ya es hora de estar serios Jacob. —Se rió un poco fuerte entendiendo mi indirecta— No estoy bromeando.

—Lo sé —contestó colocando un pie por detrás para apoyarlo en la pared.

—Bueno… —dije llamando la atención de los presentes, todos me miraron y únicamente los chicos me regalaron una sonrisa amable mientras que las chicas me miraban sin expresión, a excepción de Bella que me miraba algo enfadada—, es hora del interrogatorio —bromeé un poco para quitar la tensión—. ¿Quién quiere hacer la primera pregunta?

—Lees la mente, ¿cierto? —Edward fue el primero en preguntar.

—Algo así —conteste simplemente.

Edward frunció el ceño y me preguntó mentalmente:— _¿Qué significa "algo así"?_

—Bueno, no es como tú lo haces.

—Pero si lo acabas de hacer.

—Verás Edward, no es igual a como tu lees los pensamiento.

—No entiendo.

—Yo puedo evitar hacerlo, así como hago que escuchen lo que pienso, de esa misma manera puedo escuchar lo que ustedes piensan, pero es sólo si yo quiero hacerlo.

—Pero sólo eres una humana. ¿Cómo es que tienes un don? —ahora fue Jasper quien habló, seguía con eso de "eres una humana", si realmente supiese que esa frase no era del todo cierta. Le sonreí y traté de buscar las palabras indicadas para que pudiese comprender.

—Creo que tiene que ver con que sea hija de vampiros. —Miré a mis padres quienes se estaban relajando cada vez más a medida que yo contestaba las preguntas que hacían los chicos, sintiéndose complacidos por ser yo la que tomase la iniciativa de hablar.

—¿Cómo es eso de que eres hija "biológica" —hizo comillas en el aire al decir biológicas— de Carlisle y Esme? Como sabes la naturaleza de nuestra existencia, asumo que sí sabes que lo vampiros no podemos procrear, eso es imposible. ¿Qué clase de broma quieren jugarnos?

—Rosalie… —Ahora fue el turno de mi papá de hablar, mi padre trataba de mantenerse en calma ya que Rosalie estaba más que enfadada, y por sus pensamientos cruzaba bastante la pregunta: _«¿Por qué le han dicho a una humana nuestra existencia? ¿Sólo para jugarnos una broma?»_—, hija, no es ninguna broma.

—¿Entonces qué es? —Contraatacó Rosalie siendo agarrada del brazo por su esposo, ella lo fulminó con la mirada—, ¿Qué?

—Cálmate Rose —pidió Emmett a su esposa tratando que se calmase—, ya nos contarán todo. Cálmate.

—¡¿Qué me calme?! Arriesgan nuestra existencia sólo para jugarnos una broma estúpida, ¿y tú me pides que me calme? —Rosalie estaba muy enfadada creyendo que todo esto era una broma, me estaba poniendo nerviosa.

Evité leer los pensamientos de todos o me volvería loca, ellos no lo entenderían y eso me estaba asustando. Sentí como Renesmee se zafó de nuestro abrazo y corrió hacia su tía Rosalie.

—Tía, por favor cálmate —suplicó Renesmee una vez estuvo cerca de Rosalie, se arrodilló y tomó sus manos entre las de ella, con una mano acarició la mejilla de Rosalie y ella poco a poco fue calmando su enojo—. Mi tía Carl y mis abuelitos no están bromeando.

—¿Tía Carl? ¿Le dices tía? —Rosalie se había vuelto a enfadar, pero esta vez parecía triste, decidí saber que pensaba. _«¿Me cambia por una desconocida?»_— ¿Tanto la quieres? Pero si no la conoces.

—Rosalie —Llamé su atención y ella me miró furiosa, aun así no bajé la mirada, no me intimidaba, simplemente me dolía que me viese como una intrusa—, jamás Renesmee te cambiaría y mucho menos por mí.

—Deja de meterte en mi cabeza. —Tragué fuertemente al escuchar su grito— Jasper deja de controlar mis emociones —le gritó a lo que Jasper la miró desconcertado por su comportamiento—, y tú… —dijo apuntándome con su dedo— tú no eres bienvenida en nuestra casa, eres una simple humana, lárgate de aquí.

—Rosalie —le reprendieron casi todos, cuando digo casi todos me refiero a mis padres, Edward, Emmett y Jasper, tomé el brazo de mi papá para que me dejase hablar a mí, él me miró con disculpa y yo negué, él no tenía la culpa de nada.

Me levanté del sillón para poder hablar.

—Jasper, te agradezco pero no uses tu don por favor, deja que Rosalie se desahogue. —Le di una media sonrisa, él pareció dudar pero luego asintió viéndome con disculpa por la actuación de su hermana— Descuida —dije para que no se sintiese culpable—. Rosalie…

—Quiero que te vayas. —No me dejó hablar, su voz sonó dura, alguien iba a hablar pero mentalmente les pedí a todos que no dijesen nada y me dejaron a mí hablar, cosa que agradecí— ¡Vete!

—Sé que es eso lo que quieres, pero antes de juzgar a las personas deberías dejarlas hablar. —Ella me miró con cara de pocos amigos, suspiré agobiada.

—Nadie se siente cómodo con tu presencia. —Miré a Bella rápidamente, me decepcioné ante su comentario, sabía que más adelante se arrepentiría por lo que acababa de decir y se sentiría muy mal, pero ya estaba dicho.

Edward miró a su esposa levantándose de golpe del sillón y viéndola incrédulo ante su comportamiento y comentario— ¿Qué demonios has dicho? —La voz de Edward sonó dura, Bella lo miró extrañada por su forma de tratarla—. Te desconozco Bella.

—Edward, yo…

—No puedo creer lo que acabo de escuchar —le interrumpió negando con su cabeza.

—Edward, por favor lo que menos quiero es que haya una discusión entre ustedes —le dije tratando de que se calmase.

—Yo sí me siento cómoda ante su presencia mamá. —Bella miró sorprendida a su hija que se acercó a mí para abrazarme, Edward sonrió de lado por ver como su hija era la única cómoda con mi presencia— No entiendo porque les molesta a ustedes.

—¿Vez lo que has provocado? —me dijo Bella levantándose y apretando sus puños enfadada por pensar que yo la estaba alejando de su familia.

—Si tan solo te acordaras de quién soy —le dije con tristeza por su actuación.

—Sé qué eres… —me dijo con su mandíbula apretada—. Eres algo que vino a alejarme de mi familia. ¿Qué demonios quieres?

—¡Isabella!

—¿Qué? ¿Te gusta Edward? —Esto se nos estaba saliendo de las manos.

—¿Pero qué demonios dices?

—¿Te gustan más jovencitas no?

—Te estás volviendo loca.

—¡YA BASTA! —No lo soporte más, Rosalie y Alice también tenían una pequeña discusión con Emmett y Jasper ya que según ellas, se les salían los ojos por mí.

Todos me miraron sorprendidos ante mi grito— Me iré, pero espero que cuando tú, Bella —dije duramente dirigiéndome a Bella quien me miraba aún sorprendida por mi grito—, espero de todo corazón que nunca te acuerdes de mí, porque cuando lo hagas te vas a lamentar por cada una de tus palabras sin sentido —le aseguré cansada de la situación, me giré hacia mi pequeña que estaba asustadísima por la discusión de sus padres y tíos—. Lamento esto nena —le dije acariciando su mejilla y limpiando las lágrimas que salían a causa de su nerviosismo—. No llores por favor, sabes que me duele verte así.

—Me quiero ir contigo —dijo Renesmee hipando de tanto llorar.

—¡NO! —gritó Isabella y en un momento Renesmee ya no estaba a mi lado, Bella la había separado duramente de mí.

—Suéltame mamá —pidió ella tratando de zafarse del agarre de su madre.

—Bella… —Edward trató de hablar pero Bella se veía muy molesta.

—No, mi hija no se irá con esa mujer —le dijo duramente, me dolía tanto ver esta escena que me dieron ganas de llorar, pero tenía que ser fuerte mientras estaba aquí.

—Tú no vas a impedírmelo.

—Renesmee encaró a su madre quien la veía dolida y furiosa, Renesmee vio en mi dirección pidiéndome ayuda, pero ¿cómo apartarla de su madre? No podía— Si tú no la aceptas, pues… yo no te quiero más.

—Renesmee —susurró Bella dolida por las palabras de su hija, ella se zafó del fuerte amarre en que Bella la tenía presionada y corrió hacia mí, abrazándome fuertemente.

—Llévame contigo tía. Por favor llévame lejos. Si no te quieren no me quieren. —Abracé a mi niña fuertemente y unas cuantas lágrimas salieron de mis ojos sin poder evitarlo.

Sabía perfectamente que sangraba. Eso era parte de mi naturaleza. Mis lágrimas, cuando eran de dolor, no eran como las de Renesmee ni cualquier humano. Mis lágrimas eran de sangre.

—Nena —sollocé sentando en el sillón a Renesmee y arrodillándome frente a ella, ella rodeó mi cuello con sus manos y me apretó a ella con fuerza como si el mundo estuviese en erupción—, nena —volví a decirle cariñosamente, pero con un enorme dolor en mi pecho—, perdóname, por favor, perdóname —supliqué escondiendo mi rostro bañado en sangre por las lágrimas derramadas, en sus piernas, Renesmee me acarició el cabello dulcemente con sus manos—. Perdóname.

—Tía —me llamó con voz rota tomando mi rostro entre sus manos y levantándolo para quedar frente a ella—. ¿Qué has hecho mamá? —Después de verme su rostro cambió y rápidamente miró con decepción a su madre— Tía, estás sangrando —dijo asustada mi pequeña. Sentí el fuerte brazo de mi padre levantarme del suelo y tomar mi rostro entre sus manos.

—Hija —la voz rota de mi padre hizo que más lágrimas de sangre corrieran por mis mejillas.

—Mi niña —dijo con voz quebrada mi madre al igual que mi padre, ella acarició mi cabello y yo me escondí en el pecho de mi padre abrazándolo como si mi vida dependiese de ello.

—Perdónenme, por favor perdónenme, yo no quería, juro que no quería —dije llorando aun más, mi padre me abrazó fuertemente aferrándome más a su pecho.

Sabía que lo estaba llenando de sangre, pero él, como siempre, no le tomaba importancia a ello.

—Hija, no llores. Tú no tienes la culpa de nada —dijo mi mamá tratando de tranquilizarme pero yo simplemente trataba de desaparecer y mi papá lo sintió así que me aferró más a su cuerpo.

—Un vampiro —escuché como Edward habló tenso y sentí que su voz era quebrada también.

Me tensé por la situación. No había sentido la presencia de nadie. Enfoqué mis sentidos para saber de quién se trataba. Sentí cómo todos los chicos desaparecieron hacia la entrada, mis padres y Renesmee eran los únicos que se habían quedado. Había un vampiro y yo no lo había sentido, enfoqué y desperté todos y cada uno de mis sentidos para identificar al vampiro y me tense aún más.

—Jadiel —susurré, sentía su furia, él había sentido mi dolor y había venido, también trajo consigo a Emilio.

Me sentí morir. No podía moverme y Jadiel se acercaba aún más y de pronto tuve un mal presentimiento. Mis predicciones siempre se cumplían y tenía que hacer algo antes de que algo malo ocurriese. Pasé por sobre mi padre alejándome de él. Renesmee, mi madre y mi padre se quedaron estáticos en su lugar por la forma en cómo crucé el cuerpo de mi padre sin siquiera moverlo, se quedaron allí parados asimilando lo que habían visto y yo salí corriendo hacia dónde sentía la presencia de Jadiel y mi hijo.

Al llegar afuera me detuve de golpe al ver la escena que había frente a mí. Jadiel estaba con su mandíbula apretada sosteniendo a Emilio en sus brazos, mi niño estaba aterrado al ver como lobos y vampiros los rodeaban a ambos y pronto saltaban a ellos para matarlos. Cuando saltaron, grité tan fuertemente que sentí perdería la voz.

—¡NO!

* * *

**Hola n_n**

Lamento el retraso pero hubo un pequeño inconveniente. Pero lo importante esque aqui estoy nuevamente presentandoles otro capitulo que espero les guste.

Es siguiente cap. esta casi terminado y al terminarlo completamente lo enviare a beteo luego lu subo y de alli me tendran que hacer una pequeña espera porque tengo que seguir los capitulos de mi otro Fic (AeS) que estoy atrasadita con el.

Bueno preguntas dudas lo que sea seran aceptados pero dejen Review por favor. para saber que les parece n_n

Ok con esto me despido y nos leemos pronto.

_Besos crepusculares para todos :)_

**Atte:**

**ElizaC**


	5. Recuerdo

**Los personajes que se reconozcan en esta historia son propiedad de S.M., los demás son total y completamente míos así como la trama. Favor de No copiar historia sin mi autorización para evitar cualquier inconveniente...**

* * *

**Capítulo beteado por Patto Moleres, Beta FFAD.**

**www facebook com/ groups /betasffaddiction**

Y sin olvidar a la que hizo la maravilla de portada que tiene este Fic: A Daymeli Ramos, DiseñadoraFFAD-Day... muchisimas gracias...

Agradezco a mi Beta por toda su ayuda y tiempo por siempre estar dispuesta en todo momento... a Andrea (ZafiroP) Gracias prima/amiga por todo su apoyo, por presionarme tanto para que esta historia pueda estar aquí y gracias por ser tal cual es, sin usted esto no seria posible... Ahora a mis queridas y adoradas lectoras; muchísimas gracias por tomarse un poco de su tiempo y leer, espero de todo corazón que esta historia sea de su total agrado... Bueno ahora a leer... besos para todo aquel que pase por aquí y regalarme unos minutos de su valioso tiempo...

* * *

**Magic Cullen**

**4)- Recuerdo**

—¡NO!

Sin pensarlo casi volé, pasé las gradas de la parte trasera de la casa de un salto hasta posicionarme delante de Jadiel y mi hijo en posición de defensa para ellos.

—No se acerquen —dije con los dientes apretados y con mi mirada hacia el suelo, parte de mi cabello cubría mi rostro haciendo ver mi rostro como una sombra oscura.

—_¿Qué te han hecho? —_Escuché la voz tensa, llena de rabia, de Jadiel en mi cabeza.

Jadiel me giró para quedar frente a él. Sentí como alguien rápidamente se acercaba.

—No la toques. —¿Edward?

Se escuchó un fuerte golpe. Antes que pudiese haber hecho algo Edward estaba lejos de mí. Jadiel lo había empujado hasta hacerlo volar hasta detenerse duramente —hasta romperlo— en un árbol.

—Edward. —la voz angustiada de Bella me asustó.

Bella intentó ir con su esposo pero éste ya estaba nuevamente detrás de mí para volver a intentar atacar a Jadiel. De pronto sentí que un lobo —siendo más específica, una loba de pelaje blanco— quería acercarse para atacar por detrás de Jadiel y tal como hice con mi padre, traspasé a Jadiel dejando a todos los presentes perplejos, a excepción de Jadiel y mi hijo.

—_Leah, ¡NO! —_Otro lobo, al cual conocía perfectamente, saltó a la vez que la loba blanca y la empujó alejándola de nosotros.

Jacob había apartado a Leah sabiendo sus intenciones de ataque. Jacob había reconocido a Jadiel y era por ese motivo que no se acercaba más a él, porque sabía que yo los detendría. Y por si fuese poco a Jasper, Rosalie y Edward no les bastó nada de lo que vieron e intentaron nuevamente un ataque. Volví a moverme rápidamente, pero esta vez alguien más los detuvo.

—Ni un solo paso más —habló duramente mi padre interponiéndose entre sus hijos y nosotros—. Si alguien más, sea lobo o uno de ustedes —dijo refiriéndose a sus hijos— intenta hacer algo en contra de él, no me importara quién sea, pero no será él quien los detenga utilizando su fuerza, sino yo.

Todos se quedaron quietos en su lugar. No levanté mi vista pero por medio de mi padre pude darme cuenta de la sorpresa en los rostros de todos al escuchar a mi padre tan molesto. Menos en la de Jadiel, él no estaba sorprendido, estaba súper enfadado y sentía ese sentimiento emanar de él.

Estaba dándole la espalda a Jadiel pero él me giró suavemente para quedar frente a frente, aun así no me atreví a verlo a los ojos. Mi mirada estaba perdida en un lugar debajo de mis pies. Jadiel levantó mi mentón, me reusé pero a él no le importó. Cerré mis ojos para que no los viese y su mano se apretó un poco en mi mentón. Estaba furioso. Se tensó bruscamente al notar mi rostro.

—Nos vamos —dijo Jadiel entre dientes soltando mi mentón y agarrando mi mano con la suya.

Mi pequeño seguía en los brazos de Jadiel, él me atrajo a ellos y me hundí en su pecho. Los abracé tan fuerte como pude, tratando en vano de reprimir más lágrimas de sangre. Jadiel al sentir mi dolor me abrazó también, haciéndome sentir segura entre sus brazos. Haciéndome saber que estaban aquí por y para mí.

—Hija —Escuché la voz rota y desesperada de mi padre detrás de mí—, por favor —pidió.

Él me pedía quedarme. Jadiel no quería. No sabía qué hacer. Si me quedaba Jadiel se enfadaría e intentaría atacar a todo aquel que se me acercase. Si me iba, mis padres quedarían muy tristes. ¿Qué hacer?

—Te lo advertí Carlisle —reprochó entre dientes Jadiel—. Te lo advertí —repitió.

Jadiel hizo el intento de alejarse y llevarnos a Emilio y a mí con él, pero el brazo de mi padre lo detuvo.

—Jadiel, por favor —casi suplicó mi padre—. Es mi hija —dijo entre dientes con mucha desesperación.

—Será tu hija, pero ella es lo más importante en toda mi maldita existencia. —Escupió las palabras con profundidad y rabia— Ella dio vida y luz a mi forma de existir. Ella es lo que más atesoro, al igual que mi hijo, con todo lo que tengo. Te advertí que si alguno de tus hijos le hacía algo, me la llevaría lejos donde jamás nadie pueda hacerle lo que le han hecho. —Su voz era cada vez más fuerte.

Las palabras de Jadiel fueron un golpe muy duro para mis padres que ahora estaban juntos. Me dolía todo esto, pero yo no quería más problemas entre mi familia. Porque aunque ellos no me consideren como su familia, yo sí lo hago.

—No dejaré que nadie jamás vuelva a hacerla derramar una sola lágrima de sangre —dijo entre dientes conteniendo su rabia hacia todos los presentes—. Sólo porque son tu familia, sólo porque sé que a ella le dolerá no les haré nada a tus hijos Carlisle, pero si alguien vuelve hacerla derramar lágrimas de sangre, lo mataré y no tendré piedad. Lo juro.

Me escondí más en el pecho de Jadiel. Todos estaban sorprendidos por lo que él les había asegurado. Mi niño estaba asustado. Me dolía el alma todo lo acontecido.

—Sé que la quieres proteger, pero es nuestra hija —dijo mi madre muy triste.

—Lo siento por ti Esme, pero me la llevó.

De nuevo hizo él intento de alejarnos pero esta vez fui yo quien lo detuvo.

—¿Qué haces? —me preguntó con su ceño fruncido, confundido por mi actuación.

—_No puedo irme —_le dije mentalmente.

El dolor de mis padres era mi dolor. No quería dejarlos así. Sabía cuanto les dolía que yo me alejase de ellos. Esta vez enfrentaría, pasase lo que tenga que pasar, enfrentaría lo que he venido a hacer.

—_Vámonos —_exigió más furioso por mi actuación.

—Yo me quedo —dije decidida, sentí el alivio que mis palabras produjeron en mis padres.

—¡NO! —Jadiel estaba cada vez más tenso.

Toqué su mejilla y por primera vez lo miré a los ojos, mi niño y Jadiel secaron con delicadeza mi rostro que aún esta bañado en sangre fresca. Mi pequeño lo hizo con éxito, quitando todo rastro de sangre que pudiese tener en mi rostro.

—_Vete. Estaré bien —_le hablé mentalmente con determinación para que me creyese.

—No me iré sin ti —aseguró muy decidido.

—_Si pasa algo yo…_

—No me iré sin ti —repitió sin dejarme terminar de hablar—. Si te quedas yo me quedaré y si algo llegase a pasar… no me contendré y lo sabes.

Suspiré, sabía que no se iría. Estaba decidido a quedarse y de eso nadie lo haría cambiar de opinión. Su instinto de protección era más fuerte que toda la cordura que pudiese tener. Prefería estar prevenido a lamentarse luego por no haber hecho nada por mí.

—Gracias. —Me giré hacia mi padre, él estaba bastante cerca y pude rápidamente refugiarme en sus fríos pero paternales brazos.

Mi madre se unió a nuestro abrazo feliz de saber que me quedaría con ellos. Estuvimos así solo unos segundos hasta que me separé un poco de ellos y les indiqué que debían hablar con sus hijos. Mi padre lo comprendió y se giró hacia ellos mientras que Renesmee corrió hacia mí para abrazarme. La abracé sonriéndole dulcemente para que no se preocupase de nada. Ella se separó de mí y se giró a Jadiel para abrazarlo también junto a Emilio.

—Renesmee —le habló su padre alarmado por acercarse a Jadiel.

—_Por favor Edward, no hagas lo mismo que hizo Bella. Ella los conoce. No los alejes —_le pedí mentalmente, él dudo pero no dijo nada más.

Todos estaban incómodos. Mi padre nos hizo a todos volver a la casa. Jacob se fue a vestir y regresó para unirse a la conversación que tendríamos —petición que le hice mentalmente antes de que se marchase con su manada.

Todos estábamos nuevamente en la gran sala. El ambiente estaba tenso, o quizá era yo la que me sentía de esa manera. Renesmee y Jadiel estaban a mi lado —Jadiel con Emilio aún en brazos—, mis padres también un paso delante de nosotros y los hijos de ellos frente a nosotros viéndonos de manera extraña pidiendo un sinfín de explicaciones. Bella estaba más callada de lo normal y eso me estaba impacientando.

La manera en que Bella miraba a Jadiel me extrañaba. Era como si tratara en vano de recordar algo, pero le era inútil ya que tenía su ceño fuertemente fruncido. Quería saber que le pasaba así que decidí leer su mente.

—¿_Quién será? Creo… creo que… Siento que lo he visto, pero ¿ dónde ?_

Bella estaba frustrada por no saber en dónde había visto a Jadiel, ella trataba de recordarlo y no podía, por más que intentaba su rostro no le decía nada de cuándo o dónde le había visto. Necesitaba sacar a Jadiel de esto. Si Bella lo recordaba me recordaría a mí. Quería que eso sucediera, pero no ahora. Ella se sentiría muy mal si lo hacía y lo menos que quería era incomodarla aún más.

—_Renesmee —_le llamé mentalmente ella me miró rápidamente—. _Por favor cariño, haz algo para que Jadiel salga de aquí —_le pedí.

Renesmee asintió sin preguntar ni decir nada y se giró para acercarse a Jadiel.

—¿Puedo llevarlo a jugar conmigo? —le preguntó Renesmee a Jadiel extendiendo sus brazos hacia Emilio—. Por favor… —Le miró con súplica para que aceptase.

Renesmee sabía que Jadiel era muy protector y se iría para cuidar de Emilio. Sonreí. Realmente Renesmee era muy buena en lo que hacía. Dudoso Jadiel bajó de su regazo a mi pequeño poniéndolo en el suelo. Renesmee agarró una de sus manos pero Jadiel no le soltaba la otra.

—_Jadiel por favor. —_Jadiel me miró y supo de inmediato, con lo mucho que me conocía, que había sido yo quien le había pedido a Renesmee que se lo llevara— Deja que Renesmee lo lleve.

—Sí por favor —dijo viendo a Jadiel y se agachó para quedar a la altura de mi pequeño—. Vamos, te enseñaré algo muy hermoso —le dijo ella acariciando su rostro sacándole una tímida sonrisa.

El ambiente se sentía extraño. No hacía falta girarme para darme cuenta. No despegué la mirada de mi hijo y Renesmee, pero aun así sentí que los hijos de mis padres estaban ¿confundidos? ¿Pero por qué?

«_¿Por qué Renesmee actúa así?» «¿Qué se supone que hacen?» «Qué extraño.» «¿Con quién estará hablando Renesmee?»_

Sus mentes no dejaban de pensar. ¿Actúa así? ¿Qué significaban todas esas preguntas? ¿Qué con quién hablaba? ¿Por qué están confundidos? No entendía que les pasaba. Se sentían realmente confundidos.

—Vamos papi —dijo mi pequeño apretando la mano de Jadiel y llevándoselo junto con Renesmee del otro lado.

—Estaré cerca —advirtió serio Jadiel, asentí sin decirle nada más.

Sabía que estaría cerca. Lo conocía y su enojo no había cesado.

—Adiós abuelitos —se despidió Emilio de mis padres reclamando su atención.

—Mi hermoso angelito —dijo mi madre cargándolo y besando su rostro, él sonrió por las cosquillas que los besos de mi madre le provocaban.

—Campeón —le dijo mi padre revolviendo el cabello de mi pequeño en un gesto paternal.

Mi madre bajó a Emilio de su regazo para colocarlo nuevamente en el suelo.

—Estaremos cerca, mami —me dijo mi pequeño de la misma forma de advertencia que hizo Jadiel.

La actuación de mi pequeño me hizo sonreír— Ven acá —le dije extendiendo mis brazos y él salto para colgarse de mi cuello—. Ya estoy advertida. —Sonreí y él a mí— Ve con Renesmee —sugerí besando su mejilla, él hizo lo mismo con la mía y desapareció posicionándose en medio de Jadiel y Renesmee.

—¿Vienes Jake? —preguntó mi pequeño a Jacob con una sonrisa.

—Seguro —dijo y corrió alzando a Emilio y sentándolo en sus hombros haciéndolo reír. A esos dos les encantaba jugar—. Y tú…

Se fueron conversando hasta desaparecer de nuestras vistas. Mi madre sonrió al ver como ellos jugaban felizmente.

—Ahora… —Me giré al escuchar esa voz llena de sarcasmo— Están locos o nos quieren volver locos a nosotros —Fruncí el ceño sin comprender que estaba diciendo Rosalie.

—¿De qué hablas Rose? —preguntó mi padre confundido también.

—Estaban hablando como si hubiese alguien más… —dijo Bella con su ceño fruncido— y lo peor es que fueron todos ¿Qué demonios pasa? —exigió saber.

—¿Qué pasa de qué, Bella? —preguntó ahora mi madre más confundida por la situación.

—Realmente no entiendo nada —susurró Edward.

Esto sí que era extraño. Edward estaba igual que los demás. Decidí leer su mente ya que si lo hacía con los demás yo quedaría igual que ellos y a Edward era más fácil de comprender.

—_Porque hablaban como si hubiese alguien más aparte de ellos. Pareciera que hablaban con un niño. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ellos hablaban —hasta Jacob lo hizo— y actuaron como si un niño estuviese cerca de ellos?_

Creí que era más fácil de entender pero me confundí mucho más.

—_¿Por qué hablas así Edward? —_Pedí saber, él me miró con su ceño fruncido.

—_Porque actúan muy extraños, como si…_

—_No es como si… Realmente había alguien más. ¿Por qué te preguntas eso si estaba justo aquí?_

—_Yo no vi nada más que su actuación extraña cargando y hablando con algo inexistente._

—_¿Inexistente? —_Edward asintió.

Comencé a recapitular lo que había pasado—_ Ahora lo entiendo —_pensé. Mi pequeño no se dejó ver por ninguno de ellos. ¿Pero por qué? Claro. Ellos lo asustaron intentando lastimar a Jadiel y es por eso que no se dejó ver de ellos. Increíble. Ellos no pudieron verlo porque él no lo permitió. Ahora entendía todo.

—Era mi hijo —dije a todos los presentes quienes me miraron sin entender que había dicho—. Efectivamente había alguien más aquí, pero él no se dejó ver por ustedes por la actuación que tuvieron para con Jadiel. Eso al parecer le impidió que ustedes lo notaran.

—¿De quién hablas? —preguntó Edward bastante confundido.

—Cuando él se decida, cuando él ya no sienta ese temor hacia ustedes, cuando él quiera dejarse ver por ustedes es cuando lo sabrán, Edward —dije recordando el miedo que tenía Emilio al ver a lobos y vampiros intentando atacarlos.

—No entiendo —admitió.

—Un niño estaba aquí —traté de explicar—, justo entre nosotros. Ustedes no lo vieron porque él no lo permitió…

—¿No lo permitió?

—No. Él les tuvo miedo porque intentaron atacar a Jadiel.

—¿Jadiel? —pregunto Rosalie sin saber de quien hablaba.

—Jadiel es el vampiro que estaba aquí hace un instante. El que ustedes quisieron atacar allá fuera —expliqué despacio y vi como sus rostros cambiaban a una expresión seria y culpable —esta última no por todos.

Me quedé callada esperando sus reacciones. Ninguno dijo nada. Pensaban y analizaban cada cosa que había sucedido desde que me vieron.

—Sólo problemas has traído —comentó Bella sin ver un lugar específico—. ¿Qué más pretendes? —preguntó apretando los dientes y esta vez, viéndome directamente a los ojos.

—Lo único que pretendía era que me conocieran —dije en un tono de voz bajo pero audible a cualquier vampiro.

—Pues lo que parece es que quieres dividir esta familia. —Sus manos se cerraron en un fuerte puño, su mirada denotaba frustración, impotencia, coraje.

Me acerqué a ella a velocidad vampírica. Todos me miraron asombrados incluso mis padres. Al estar lo suficientemente cerca de Bella, ella retrocedió un poco pero no se alejó, la sorpresa la dejó estática en su lugar. La miré fijamente a los ojos con mucha decisión.

—Te juro por lo más sagrado que eso jamás lo haría. Ustedes son muy importantes para mí y lo único que deseaba es que comprendiesen y nos dejasen explicarles todo —dije muy firme en cada palabra—. Te dije que me volverías a ver. Prometiste no olvidarme y lo has hecho. Pero eso no me duele porque ya lo sabía. Lo que me duele realmente son tus palabras y tu actitud. Sólo quería volver.

Mis palabras la dejaron perpleja. De pronto sus ojos mostraron incredulidad, seguro fueron mis palabras llenas de decisión que la llevaron a tener ese flash de su infancia.

**FLASHBACK —INFANCIA DE BELLA—**

Estábamos en la habitación de Isabella. Ella en ese entonces tenía siete años de edad. Yo aparentaba su misma edad. Ella creía que yo era una amiga imaginaria. Estaba feliz porque al fin tenía con quien conversar. Tenía un lindo vestido azul y un par de tenis negros, se había quitado las zapatillas que su madre le había hecho ponerse.

—_¿Cómo me veo Carl? —_preguntó sonriendo por su cambio de calzado_._

—_Muy adorable Bells. —_Su sonrisa fue más amplia ante mis palabras, le sonreí.

—_No quiero ir Carly —_comentó cabizbaja sentándose en su cama, me senté a su lado.

—_Tendrás que hacerlo Bella —_dije acariciando su cabello castaño_—. Es muy importante para tu madre._

—_Lo sé —_admitió tristemente_—, pero esos niños me tratarán mal, como siempre. —_Su mirada era triste.

—_No lo harán. Tienes que darle una oportunidad a lo desconocido, sino lo haces jamás sabrás si fue bueno. Te perderás de mucha diversión sino experimentas las cosas raras de la vida._

—_¿Crees que algún día alguien llegue a quererme? —_Me miró con sus ojitos llenos de curiosidad y deseo de que no le mintiera.

—_¿Qué si lo creo? —_dije pensativa, su mirada bajó a sus manos con tristeza al ver que me tardaba en responder, levanté su mentón y la hice verme_—. Un lindo joven encontrarás y tu vida desde ese instante cambiará. —_Contuvo una carcajada tapando su boca dejando ver sólo una suave sonrisa al notar como hice rimas en mis palabras.

—_Pero yo soy rara —_dijo nuevamente cabizbaja.

—_Lo raro suele ser lo más hermoso que pudiese existir en este raro planeta._

Se puso a pensar en mis palabras y sonreía de vez en cuando.

—_¿Realmente crees que llegue ese lindo joven algún día y se fije en mí? —_preguntó esperanzada, le sonreí.

—_Serás toda su existencia —_aseguré_—. Serán el uno y el todo._

—_¿Cuándo pasará eso? _

—_Falta mucho para eso. Tienes que crecer y ser una buena persona._

—_¿Lo soy ahora? _

—_Siempre lo has sido y siempre lo serás. Recuerda de ser paciente, comprender y no juzgar jamás sin antes saber lo que realmente sucede._

Ella asintió pensando y analizando cada palabra.

—_Isa. Estás muy pequeña para pensar en el mañana. Sé que tienes una mentalidad de ser mayor de lo que aparentas. Pero disfruta tu niñez porque eso sólo pasa una vez. Verás que cuando volvamos a vernos nos reiremos y recordaremos este momento en que hablábamos de tu futuro con un lindo muchacho que aparecerá y querrás mucho._

Amabas reímos por lo ridículo de la situación, apenas con siete años y ella pensando en su futuro príncipe azul. De pronto su sonrisa se borró para dejar marcado en su pequeño rostro y sus grandes ojos chocolate llenos de angustia.

—_¿Será pronto Caroline? —_preguntó asustada y llena de tristeza.

—_Este es el último momento Isabella. —_Sus ojitos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas y me abrazó tan fuerte como podía.

—_No me dejes. No te vayas. No aún. Te necesito… —_pedía suplicante con sus lágrimas ya mojando su suave rostro.

—_Ya no me necesitas —_dije separándola poco a poco y quitando sus lágrimas de sus mejillas_—. Te dije que llegaría el día en que nos dejaríamos de ver por un largo período de tiempo. —_Le recordé las palabras que le dije desde el primer día en que me conoció.

—_¿Volverás? —_Su mirada brillaba de esperanza.

—_Por supuesto._

—_¿Cuándo?_

—_Cuando crea prudente._

Ella volvió a abrazarme efusivamente, la dejé llorar. Y después de unos momentos Jadiel apareció en la habitación.

—_Ya es hora —_anunció Jadiel sacándonos de nuestra pequeña burbuja de despedida.

Me separé lentamente de Isabella con pesar.

—_Hola Isabella —_le saludó Jadiel con una sonrisa.

—_Hola SJ —_dijo corriendo en dirección a Jadiel quién la alzó y la hizo girar.

Isabella y yo siempre jugábamos con los nombres. Nos decíamos lo primero que se nos venía en la mente. Siempre le gustó decirle SJ a Jadiel, un apelativo de Spencer Jadiel, resumiendo los nombres por las iniciales de este.

—_Hasta pronto Bella —_dije una vez Jadiel la bajó y estuvo frente a mí.

—_No te olvides de mí. Yo jamás me olvidaré de ti —_dijo muy firme en sus palabras.

Besé su mejilla y volví a abrazarla.

—_Nunca podré olvidarte —_le dije muy segura—. Sonríe que nos volveremos a ver cuando menos te lo esperes.

Ella asintió limpiando su rostro, sonrió y con un último abrazo tomé la mano de Jadiel para alejarnos de esa habitación. Di una última mirada dejando una suave sonrisa en los labios de la pequeña Isabella y ella nos vio desaparecer ante sus ojos. A ella siempre le encantaba ver cosa así de sobrenaturales. Y le dejé ese último regalo que la dejó complacida.

**FIN FLASHBACK —INFANCIA DE BELLA—**

—Eso… ¿Qué demonios fue eso? —Bella se veía asustada por su tan vívido recuerdo.

—No quería que te acordaras de esta forma —dije tristemente.

—¿Realmente eres tú, Carl? —preguntó viéndome sin poder creerlo.

—Sí Isa, soy la misma. —Sus ojos se agrandaron por la sorpresa.

—Imposible.

—_Jadiel, ¿podrías venir un momento por favor? —_pedí mentalmente a Jadiel, donde quiera que estuviese sabía que me escucharía.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó alarmado ya estando a mi lado.

—¿SJ? —preguntó Bella viendo y acercándose a Jadiel.

—Jamás pensé que lo harías Isabella, en verdad me has decepcionado. —La mirada de sorpresa de Bella cambió a una de vergüenza.

—Jadiel por favor —pedí a Jadiel para que no la hiciera sentir mal.

—No. Él tiene razón —admitió Bella con su cabeza gacha.

—Claro que tengo razón. Se suponía que ella era tu amiga y la dejarías hablar antes de cuestionarla como lo has hecho.

—Jadiel basta —hablé duramente callándolo—. Te pedí que vinieras no que la hicieras sentir mal.

—Lo siento —dijo viendo en otra dirección apenado por su comportamiento.

—No, Carly. Jadiel tiene razón. Soy una mala persona —dijo Bella en un susurro—, lo lamento tanto.

—Sabes que ahora es tarde para eso ¿no?

—Jadiel —le reprendí nuevamente.

—Lo sé y realmente lo lamento. Simplemente me sentí extraña y no pude evitar hacer lo que hice o haber dicho tantas tonterías. Créanme que verdaderamente lo lamento mucho.

—Lo sé Bells, no te preocupes —dije sonriéndole—. Lo hecho, hecho está.

Todo el lugar quedó en silencio. Todos los pensamientos volaban a mil por hora.

Rosalie estaba realmente enfadada por no saber qué era lo que sucedía, no entendía el comportamiento de Bella hacia mí o Jadiel. Emmett estaba confundido pero simplemente quería que le explicaran sin hacer comentario alguno, esperaba pacientemente. Realmente es el que más me ha complacido con su comportamiento. Alice y Jasper estaban expectantes ante cualquier cosa que pudiese suceder, Alice se preguntaba constantemente por qué no podía ver el futuro en esos momentos. Jasper deseaba atacar a Jadiel porque simplemente no le agradaba y pensaba que era un peligro. Edward estaba muy concentrado en intentar leer la mente de Jadiel pero yo lo bloqueaba y eso lo estaba frustrando, así que dejé que usara su don con Jadiel para que se diese cuenta que él no representaba peligro alguno.

—Caroline yo… —trataba de disculparse pero las palabras no salían de su boca como ella deseaba— SJ… —Miró a Jadiel pero él le dio la espalda ignorándola.

Estoy segura que si Bella pudiese llorar lo estaría haciendo. El comportamiento de ella decepcionó el concepto que Jadiel tenía. Sabía que ambos estaban dolidos. Él por el comportamiento de ella y ella por sentir que me había traicionado de alguna manera.

—No te preocupes por mí —le pedí sonriéndole para que viera que no le guardaba rencor.

—Caroline —dijo con voz quebrada y se abalanzó sobre mí.

Bella me abrazó tan fuerte como si le pareciere imposible que yo estuviese a su lado. Acaricié dulcemente su cabello. Parecía sollozar. Aunque no le veía el rostro sabía que apretaba fuertemente sus ojos en un intento de que sintiese su disculpa con tan solo ese acto. Y lo sentí. Sabía perfectamente que lamentaba cada palabra, cada gesto de desprecio que hizo hacia mí.

—Creí que eras producto de mi imaginación —comentó sin soltarme.

—Y lo era —le dije, ella se separó lentamente de nuestro abrazo.

—¿Lo era? —preguntó sin comprender frunciendo el ceño y viéndome a los ojos— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Prácticamente era producto de tu imaginación ya que nadie más que tú en esos momentos podía verme —le expliqué sonriéndole—. Pero crecí junto a ti, tú no me veías pero yo sí. Me estanqué en esta edad porque sucedieron muchas cosas de las cuales tal vez luego te enteres.

Ella me miró con preocupación y de nuevo me abrazó de tal manera que no quisiera soltarme, al parecer tenía miedo de que me fuese como la última vez.

—Creí que no estabas a gusto con mi presencia. —Mi comentario le dolió mucho y me abrazó aún más fuerte.

—Bella la vas a quebrar. —La voz preocupada de Edward me hizo sonreír.

—Lo siento tanto —dijo Bella alejándose muy asustada.

Sus rostros eran tan graciosos que no pude evitarlo y comencé a reír fuertemente. Sus miradas eran de desconcierto y Jadiel sonrió ante sus expresiones.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —preguntó Bella desconcertada—. Casi te aplasto, ¿y tú estás riendo?

—Lo siento pero sus rostros son realmente graciosos —comenté parando de reí—. Sólo sentí un ligero apretón Bella —le dije para que se relajara—. En verdad, no me has lastimado —le aseguré.

—Pero ahora soy más fuerte —dijo sorprendida.

—No creo que tanto —le dijo Jadiel desafiante.

Bella bajó la mirada. La mirada de Jadiel sobre ella le provocaba tanta vergüenza que no podía contestarle absolutamente nada.

—Creo que podríamos hacer algo para que dejes de verme de esa forma —le sugirió él a Bella.

—Jadiel —advertí pero él me ignoró.

—¿Qué dices Bellabells? —preguntó Jadiel a Bella usando uno de los apelativos que le decía cuando era niña, Bella le sonrió levemente al escuchar como la había llamado pero a Edward no le pareció que él la tratase con mucha confianza.

—Haré lo que sea —dijo Bella rápidamente muy decidida sin importar ni saber que le esperaría.

—Jadiel no te atrevas —le advertí sabiendo sus intenciones.

Jadiel únicamente sonrió pensando y llevando a Edward hacia un recuerdo viejo sobre Bella y él. Era el día de la despedida en donde Bella no nos vería más. El mismo recuerdo de Bella pero él a propósito, pensó en el momento en que la pequeña Isabella corría en su dirección y él la alzaba y se quedaban abrazados sonriendo, únicamente para provocar los celos de Edward. Y al parecer dio resultado.

—Isabella Mary Swan —dijo entre dientes sus manos fuertemente apretadas formando un puño—, ¿por qué demonios este tipo entraba a tu habitación?

Genial. Yo queriendo solucionar las cosas y al parecer todo va ir de mal en peor.

—_Gracias Jadiel —_pensé sarcásticamente.

* * *

**Hi! n_n**

Un nuevo capitulo ante ustedes **:D **

Lamentablemente, déjenme decirles que demorare mas de lo esperado para poder publicar el siguiente capitulo ya que tengo que retomar mi otro Fic, AeS, que no he hecho nada, ademas de otras sorpresas.

Ok ahora solo me resta decirles muchas gracias por la espera y por seguir al pendiente** :D**

Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo.

**Besos desde donde quiera que se encuentren.** **(**no olviden dejar sus Review que son muy importantes para este intento de escritora**)**

**Atte: Eliza´C **


End file.
